El fantasma de la opera
by Novahikaru
Summary: Una simple tarea escolar terminó por convertirse en un verdadero caso que inmiscuiría al mismísimo Fantasma de la Opera.
1. Chapter 1

**El fantasma de la opera**

Como empezar a relatar esta historia, yo misma no la puedo creer aún, si no hubiera estado presente.

Mi nombre es Marina Ryusaki reportera especial de un prestigioso periódico, todo comenzó cuando estudiaba el último semestre de mi carrera de periodismo, había conocido muchos amigos, entre ellos se encontraban personas como Caldina y Ráfaga una pareja muy interesante por conocer, pero un tanto difícil de comprender por la diferencia tan marcada de caracteres, la srita Alanis sus historias tienen un toque muy personal transportando a las personas que lo leen al lugar mismo donde sucedió el acontecimiento, me agradaría tener un estilo tan especial pero aun tengo que practicar mucho en ese respecto, uno de mis amigos que me acompañó en esta aventura fue Ascot, un chico muy atento al que estimo con todo el corazón pero no pienso en el más que como un simple hermano, y el último de mis compañeros Clef, siempre dando su punto de vista desde un enfoque frío y calculado como su personalidad, sabe tomar el toro por los cuernos como suele decirse, acepta cualquier trabajo por difícil que pueda parecer y lo realiza con un profesionalismo asombroso, creo que es lo que más me llama la atención de él, esa entrega que tiene hacia su trabajo, sin rendirse por más difícil o complicada que sea la situación, espero que algún día llegue a tomarme en cuenta tanto como yo al él.

Me he desviado un poco de la historia, suelen ocurrirme estos pequeños deslices cuando hago recuentos de mi propia vida, estudiaba el último semestre de mi carrera y como trabajo final debíamos presentar algún tipo de noticia que fuera interesante para el público, muchos se enfocaron a los sucesos económicos, sociales y políticos que acontecían en ese momento en la ciudad, tratando de analizar profundamente las circunstancias que llevaron a tales o cuales problemas y persiguiendo noticias desde su origen. Teníamos suficiente tiempo para hacer un buen análisis, pero para mi no era tan sencillo elegir un tema de agrado, es cierto que la política daba mucho que hablar para todos los estudiantes, pero no quería ser del montón como se dice vulgarmente, pensaba que existía una noticia que yo pudiera describir y llenar un artículo a ocho columnas en el periódico, buscaba algo que impactara a cuanto público lo viera pero por más que pensaba no encontraba nada adecuado a mis necesidades y solicité un plazo corto para poder recapacitar al respecto, las vacaciones de pascua se aproximaban y mis padres propusieron un viaje a Europa, fue entonces cuando se me ocurrió la idea de hacer el reportaje acerca del arte en París pues sería ahí donde nos quedaríamos y podía solicitar un poco más de tiempo como excusa de estar realizando el trabajo.

Llegó la fecha límite para que los alumnos rezagados definiéramos el tema de nuestra noticia. Llegué al salón de clases como normalmente hacía, unos cuantos minutos antes; ahora llegaba puntual, no como el primer semestre donde me perdía entre tantos corredores en esta enorme universidad, me senté en el primer asiento de la clase, cuando mis amigas entraron, Flor y Susana hablaban acerca de un problema económico que acontecía en Estados Unidos debido a una inflación de precios, una nimiedad para ese país pero que sería un buen tema para que ellas presentaran como tema final, pensé que sería mejor no interrumpirlas pues parecían estar enfrascadas en lo más candente de la discusión aunque las había saludado no se tomaron la molestia de voltear a verme, sonreí, era increíble la forma en la que trataban el asunto con tanta seriedad como si se estuvieran involucradas directamente en el.

Escuché algunos ruidos fuera del salón, Ascot entró portando una cámara de video y varios chicos saltaban sorpresivamente para aparecer en la cinta, las chicas se alisaban el pelo y acomodaban sus faldas para cualquier posible intromisión de la cámara sorpresa, Ascot sólo realizaba pruebas para saber en que condiciones estaba el aparato pero el resto del mundo parecía tomarlo muy en serio buscando sus 15 minutos de fama, repentinamente la cámara se posó sobre mi y no se movió.

\- He aquí a la más bella universitaria que pronto se graduará - habló Ascot y su voz se gravó en el video.

\- Ascot deja de decir tonterías quieres - volteé la cara un tanto sonrojada por el piropo del muchacho, fue en ese momento cuando Clef hizo su aparición y no pude dejar de seguirlo con la mirada sin darme cuenta que Ascot seguía mis movimientos con la cámara.

\- Aunque sea parpadea - le escuché decir y me puse color tomate.

\- Dame esa cámara! - Me levanté a una asombrosa velocidad sorprendiendo no sólo a Ascot sino a mi misma y le arrebaté la cámara con ambas manos.

\- Ten cuidado Marina, es una cámara un poco vieja y...

\- Sólo quiero borrar lo último - dije apretando el botón para regresar la cinta, habíamos tenido un semestre para estudiar los movimientos y controles de las cámaras portátiles y sabía muy bien lo que estaba asiendo aunque Ascot me repetía constantemente que tuviera cuidado con su más valioso tesoro, se veía tan inocente suplicando por su cámara que me hacía recordar a un niño pequeño.

Por fin logré borrar el último pedazo, aunque antes lo había visto, Oh por Dios! Me vi tan obvia siguiendo a Clef con mirada y él ni siquiera parecía darse cuenta o sabía disimularlo muy bien.

\- Listo - dije al ver que el último vestigio había desaparecido. - Toma, y no lo vuelvas a hacer. - extendí la cámara a su dueño y este la tomó como si se tratara de un bebé recién nacido, con sumo cuidado y delicadeza. - No seas payaso Ascot sabes que no le pasará nada si la tomas normalmente - me burlé de su actitud, sabíamos que no era importante la cámara sino lo que simbolizaba para él, había sido un regalo que le dejara su abuelo hacía algunos años antes cuando aprendimos a manejarlas y aunque en ese tiempo era la más moderna que pudo haber encontrado, a estas alturas y con la modernización el modelo había quedado obsoleto.

El profesor entró en el salón de clases y el silencio imperó en todos los rincones, era asombroso pero tratándose de alumnos en el último semestre debíamos comportarnos a la altura de la situación como decían los maestros, éramos el ejemplo a seguir de las futuras generaciones y eso nos daba un aire de respeto, aunque fuera de las horas clase éramos los más irresponsables, irrespetuosos, incumplidos y demás cosas que pudiéramos hacer con nuestra juventud, lo primero que recuerdo de las palabras del profesor fue.

\- Espero que los alumnos que no habían elegido su tema ya lo tengan seleccionado - Respiré profundamente era un alivio que en mis vacaciones estuvieran planeadas en un sitio interesante o de lo contrario estaría en serios problemas. - al parecer eran cuatro los alumnos que definirían al tema hoy así que comenzaremos con la srita. Martínez - La chica se levantó al escuchar su nombre.

\- Profesor he pensado en hacer una noticia acerca de todos los acontecimientos revolucionarios que se han dado en el último siglo y los que se esperarían para el siguiente milenio.

\- Muy interesante - el profesor anotó el tema en su lista y continuó.

\- Srita. Ryusaki - me levanté al ser nombrada y comencé - Mi noticia será acerca del arte Europeo desde Europa.

\- Supe que sus padres harían un viaje piensa acompañarlos.

\- Sí señor.

\- En ese caso sería bueno que llevara una cámara para documentar mejor al respecto no le parece, debe sacarle jugo a esta noticia srita.

\- Así lo haré profesor.

\- Yo haré el trabajo con ella - Ascot se levantó parándose a mi lado.

\- Usted? - dijo el profesor.

\- Sí, yo seré quien haga el video. - Me quede mirándolo con los ojos entrecerrados y expresión seria cuando le susurré al oído.

\- No encontraste un tema verdad.

\- Shhh - me calló, no había problema en que me acompañara pero, tendría dinero para pagar un viaje tan caro? Claro, cualquiera que estudiara en esa universidad tenía el dinero suficiente como para hacer ese viaje en cualquier momento, además su familia era acomodada y podían facilitarle algo de dinero en esos momentos.

\- Ustedes dos harán el trabajo - El profesor meditó un poco al respecto no creo que dudara de mis dotes como reportera pero con la compañía de Ascot cualquier estudiante podía bajar un poco su rendimiento, no era un mal chico pero tenía el peculiar carácter de distraer a los demás con sus ocurrencias y desviar el tema de la forma más imprevista. - Clef tendrías algún inconveniente si te pidiera que acompañaras a estos dos alumnos, tu también buscabas un buen tema para presentar cierto.

\- Sí - respondió Clef y no pude evitar voltear a verlo un momento.

\- Podrías acompañarlos?

\- Sí - dijo en un tono indiferente pero eso fue más que suficiente, sonreí como tonta en ese momento pero no pudo verme pues estaba sentado a mis espaldas, me senté y cubrí mis labios con una mano tratando de disimular la sonrisa involuntaria que se pintaba en mi cara.

\- En ese caso los designaré a los tres para cubrir esa noticia. - el profesor anotó el tema en su libreta y ahí comenzó todo.

Los días siguientes preparé mis maletas y hablaba con Ascot para ver la hora de partida y con Clef, al fin tenía una excusa para hablarle y para que me hablara, era increíble cuan rápido transcurría el tiempo mientras platicábamos, era la chica más feliz del mundo en esos momentos, el único que no pareció muy contento fue mi papá cuando recibió el recibo telefónico, pero no me arrepiento de ni una sola llamada y después de un sermón de dos horas acerca de las cuentas interminables que pagaba mi padre por mis muchos momentos felices todo quedó olvidado, es una suerte para mi pues debía llamarle esa noche a Clef para ultimar detalles, creo que papá pegó el grito en el cielo al ver que sus consejos habían sido inútiles.

Una vez que subimos al avión Clef y yo terminados sentados uno junto al otro mientras Ascot se sentó detrás, realmente no sabía que él pensara en mi más que como una simple amiga, pero yo amaba locamente a Clef desde que lo conocí y nunca había tenido el valor de acercarme a él, ahora que la oportunidad llamaba a mi puerta me aferraba a ella como un naufrago al borde de la muerte, tal vez era obsesionante la idea pero trataba de no parecer tan asfixiante ante Clef no quería alejarlo de mi lado por una tontería así, esperaba cualquier oportunidad para saber más acerca de él y Ascot quedaba relegado a segundo plano, era una tristeza que no supiera de sus sentimientos en ese momento pero al mismo tiempo me alegro pues no habría aprovechado la situación.

Las 10 horas de vuelo llegaron a feliz termino y nos vimos por fin en el aeropuerto de Paris, todo era emocionante en ese momento, Clef y yo en París, claro también iban Ascot y mis padres pero eso no me importaba en primera instancia.

\- Bueno lo primero que haremos será ir al hotel para desempacar y después les dejaremos todo el tiempo libre para que busquen su noticia - anunció mi padre mientras rentaba un auto para que él y mamá pudieran transportarse mejor, pero me temo que yo no iba incluida en esos planes y tendría que moverme a pie o en cualquier otro transporte público, en un principio me pareció injusto pero al entender que no siempre mis padre irían conmigo y que tendría que viajar a lugares donde ni siquiera existían ese tipo de transportes decidí que sería un buen entrenamiento.

\- Papá podrías darnos alguna sugerencia con respecto al arte parisino. - le pedí amablemente a mi padre.

\- Se encuentra el museo del Louvre, el palacio de Versalles, la Torre Eiffel, la casa de la Opera...

\- La casa de la Opera? - recapacité un momento - no era ahí donde vivía el fantasma - me burlé.

\- Así es hija podrías hacer alguna reseña acerca de esa obra, algunas personas dicen que fue verdadera - dijo mi madre con una sonrisa en el rostro.

\- En serio? - preguntó Ascot quien grababa la ciudad con su cámara para probar la cinta.

\- En ese caso iremos primero a la Opera - agregué. - investigaremos un poco el día de hoy.

Al llegar al hotel dejamos el equipaje y partimos rumbo a la "Opera House" el edificio era imponente y hermoso, había miles de estatuas doradas por doquier, musas inspiradoras supongo, Ascot filmaba todos nuestros movimientos y Clef estudiaba la arquitectura del lugar, entramos y al parecer había un ensayo de alguna Opera famosa pero no lo supimos hasta que escuchamos una hermosa voz proveniente de algún sitio, fuimos atraídos por la curiosidad y por la hermosa melodía, como reporteros estudiantes tuvimos mucha precaución con los guardias de seguridad, abrimos una puerta y vimos el auditorio donde se presentaban las operas, una chica alta de cabello rubio y ojos verdes llevaba un largo vestido oscuro se encontraba en el escenario mientras la orquesta interpretaba una melodía y la chica cantaba con su hermosa voz.

Quedé asombrada por la voz de la chica, era hermosa, seguramente ella era la _prima dona_ de la obra que se presentaría recientemente, cual sería su nombre? Me pregunté mientras nos acercábamos al escenario.

La orquesta terminó y para mi sorpresa una chica pelirroja salió corriendo de una de las esquinas del teatro y abrazó a la chica.

\- Anaís eres estupenda! - dijo la chica con una desbordante alegría

\- Lucy, hola cuándo llegaste?

\- Hace poco por qué?

\- Paris me dijo que llegarías para probar un experimento, creo que escuché que eres el conejillo de indias.

\- Bueno, algo por el estilo amiga

Mientras las dos chicas continuaban con su amena plática, Clef se había apresurado a entablar una conversación con el director de la orquesta, un joven de buen porte, era alto, delgado, su cabello era de color verde y sus ojos dorados me hicieron recordar dos joyas de ámbar, Ascot había dejado la cámara de lado por un momento mientras se fascinaba con la elegancia del lugar.

\- Es hermoso no te parece? - me dijo sacándome de concentración.

\- Eh? Ah sí, es realmente espléndido, siendo la máxima casa de Opera no podía quedarse corta a su título. - respondí con una sonrisa y volteé nuevamente hacia las dos chicas que continuaban platicando, hasta que una de ellas volteó a verme, era la chica llamada Lucy, logró sorprenderme cuando volteó a verme de súbito pero siendo yo una reportera aprendiz debía aprender a controlar ese tipo de circunstancias.

\- Hola! - dijo acercándose al borde del escenario, Anaís volteó a verme también lo que me llenó de gusto, realmente quería felicitarla por su presentación de hacía unos minutos.

\- Hola - respondí con un poco de timidez como si fuera una infante a la que un extraño interrogara por primera vez. - Estuvo sensacional señorita, tiene una hermosa voz - terminé diciendo alejando cualquier rastro de inseguridad.

\- Muchas gracias señorita...

\- Marina, Marina Ryusaki.

\- Mucho gusto mi nombre es Anaís Hououji. - dijo la cantante - y ella es mi amiga Lucia Shidou.

\- Encantada de conocerla.

\- El placer es mío - respondió la chica con una alegre sonrisa.

En ese momento se acercó Clef con el director de la orquesta y me olvidé por completo de presentarlo tanto a él como a Ascot.

\- Marina te presento a Paris, este chico es el director de la orquesta de la obra que se presentará en unos días, la señorita Anaís será la cantante estelar y al parecer la señorita Shidou será la suplente en turno.

\- Suplente? - pregunté mirando a la pequeña.

\- Es una larga historia - dijo la pequeña - soy el conejillo de indias de un experimento. - terminó diciendo y sentí más curiosidad acerca de ese "experimento" como ella lo dijo.

\- Lucy vendrás a cenar esta noche? - preguntó Paris.

\- Claro, Latiz desea ver a su hermano desde hace mucho tiempo. - Lucy parecía no perder nunca la sonrisa de los labios, una chica muy vivaz.

\- Cof - Ascot trató de llamar mi atención y fue entonces cuando recordé presentarlo.

\- Permítanme presentarles a mis amigos ellos son Ascot y Clef, somos reporteros estudiantes.

\- Reporteros estudiantes? - se preguntó Anaís.

\- Mucho gusto Ascot - Lucy extendió su mano y Ascot correspondió al gesto, la chica ahora se encontraba sentada en el borde del escenario.

\- Me podrías explicar como es eso que eres el conejillo de indias de un experimento. - Pregunté intrigada y Lucy sonrió con los ojos cerrados.

\- Lo que ocurre es que un amigo mío llamado Aguila tiene una teoría, él dice que cualquier persona, mientras se encuentre sana y se le eduque adecuadamente puede llegar a ser un increíble cantante.

\- Y tu lo crees? - le pregunté.

\- No mucho, pero de ello depende su futuro así que decidí ayudarlo.

\- Es interesante, a mi me gustaría tener una hermosa voz como la de Anaís. - sonreí y la chica correspondió a mi halagador comentario.

\- Es muy amable señorita.

Estuvimos platicando un buen rato más acerca de la trayectoria artística de la señorita Hououji, y nos enteramos que la siguiente obra en la que participaría sería en la opera de "El fantasma de la Opera" y la señorita Shidou sería la suplente en caso que algo malo le ocurriera a Anaís, lo cual era poco probable.

\- Lucy - escuchamos la voz de un hombre repentinamente.

\- Latiz! - Lucy bajó del escenario de un salto y corrió al encuentro del hombre, era alto, de cabello negro y ojos azules; una vez que llegó hasta él se colgó del cuello del chico en un efusivo abrazo y le dio un beso en los labios. - dónde estuviste no te vi en todo el día - dijo Lucy.

\- Fui a arreglar el hotel donde estaremos hospedados, Aguila no quiere separarse de ti y piensa que necesitas ensayar más.

\- Otro ensayo más? - preguntó Lucy no muy animada. - Estoy cansada y me duele la garganta.

\- Hablaremos de eso después entendido?

\- Sí - Lucy volteó a vernos y nos presentó al que en ese momento era su novio, con suma delicadeza nos aproximamos al hombre, realmente no me inspiraba confianza la mirada fría que nos dirigió pero al ver lo amable que se comportaba con la chica hizo que alejara un poco esos pensamientos.

\- Latiz mucho gusto en verte nuevamente. - dijo Paris, al parecer ellos dos se conocían de algún otro lugar.

\- Latiz es el cuñado de Paris - me susurró Lucy al oído al ver mi expresión de duda en el rostro, volteé a verla con asombro.

\- Entonces fue por él que conociste a Anaís? - pregunté.

\- No, Anaís y yo fuimos amigas hace mucho tiempo, fue realmente una coincidencia que nos hubiéramos encontrado nuevamente. - volvió a sonreír.

Sentí curiosidad por mis nuevas amigas a partir de ese momento, estaría cerca de 3 semanas ahí justo el tiempo en que estaría expuesto en escena la famosa Opera y por cortesía de la cantante estelar, todos estábamos invitados a visitarla el día que deseáramos.

 **Notas de Autora:**

No me explico como pero cada que escribía en otra historia me surgían ideas para esta historia así que siguiendo a mi instinto y haciendo caso a mi inspiración les presento mi más reciente obra.

 **Hikaru Shidou**

3 de Mayo del 2001

P.D. Mi Facebook es: Novahikaru Shidou, por si alguien quiere agregarme ^^, 10-10-2016


	2. Chapter 2

**El Fantasma de la Opera.**

 **Capítulo 2**

Desperté en una confortable cama de hotel, abrí los ojos al notar que alguien llamaba a mi puerta con insistencia, quién sería? Apenas eran las 6 de la mañana pero aun así el sol brillaba como si fuera mediodía.

\- Quién? - pregunté acercándome a la puerta.

\- Marina, es hora de levantarse - la voz de Ascot fue la que escuché del otro lado de la puerta.

\- Pero son las 6 de la mañana.

\- Las noticias no esperan - fruncí el ceño con enojo al escuchar esas palabras tenía sueño, era muy temprano pero el chico tenía razón, tal vez no debía haber aceptado la invitación a cenar que Lucy nos hubiera propuesto la noche anterior, pero conocimos a la familia de la chica, Latiz era el hermano menor de Zagato quien ahora se encontraba casado felizmente con Esmeralda la hermana de Paris, era un pequeño nudo de conocidos a mi forma de ver pues realmente había sido coincidencia que Lucy y Anaís fuesen amigas muchos años antes.

\- Estaré lista en unos minutos.

\- Te esperaremos en el restaurante.

\- Sí. - Entré en el cuarto de baño y abrí la regadera para calentar el agua mientras me quitaba la bata, después del refrescante baño bajé a desayunar encontrando a Clef y Ascot conversando en una mesa.

\- Buenos días - me saludó Clef, a estas alturas ya no me sonrojaba con tanta facilidad.

\- Buenos días - respondí sentándome a la mesa al tiempo que un mesero llegaba para brindarme una taza de café que acepté con agrado.

\- Y qué haremos el día de hoy? - preguntó Ascot.

\- La torre Eiffel es el siguiente punto al que iremos - comenzó Clef al parecer había trazado ya una agenda de los temas que trataríamos en el artículo, vaya si era organizado, pero yo quería pasar más tiempo con las chicas en la "opera house"

\- Tenemos la tarde libre? - pregunté.

\- Por qué? - me respondió Clef con un poco de asombro.

\- Es que... quiero ir a los ensayos de la tarde de la opera. - comenté, a Clef no pareció agradarle la idea de alejarlo del trabajo que significaría una calificación tan importante.

\- Marina estamos aquí para hacer un trabajo recuerdas - dijo con voz clara y firme

\- Lo sé, pero estaremos tres semanas y la casa de la opera es uno de los puntos a tratar, por que no me dejan esa investigación a mi.

\- Segura Marina? - preguntó Ascot - no quieres conocer Paris.

\- No estaré todo el tiempo en ese lugar es sólo que quiero pasar un poco más de tiempo ahí, no toda la vida.

\- Tal vez podamos hacer algo al respecto - comenzó a decir Clef - El museo de Louvre es demasiado extenso como para cubrirlo en un solo día, necesitaremos ir los tres ese día, por lo que respecta a la torre, no tardaremos más de tres o cuatro horas, la catedral de Notre Dame tampoco nos costará mucho trabajo, el hotel de vil y el palacio de Versalles tendremos que posponerlos para mañana, supongo que si trabajamos arduamente todas las mañanas tendremos las tardes libres para ir a visitar la opera.

\- En serio! - me alegré en ese momento de contar con una persona tan organizada como Clef, yo habría sido un desastre para organizar correctamente el tiempo, probablemente habría dejado más tiempo del necesario dedicado a la casa de la Opera.

\- En ese caso - Ascot se levantó - partamos de una vez.

\- Acaso ya desayunaron? - pregunté.

\- Claro. - respondió Ascot.

\- Pero yo no, así que me tendrán que esperar - dije seriamente lo que sorprendió a los dos hombres, mi reacción fue de indignación al ver que se disponían a dejarme sin desayuno y mi instinto natural me advirtió que no probaría otro tipo de bocado hasta dentro un tiempo bastante amplio, además estaríamos en constante movimiento y necesitaba algo más que un café, Ascot se sentó tan pronto como terminé de hablar.

\- Pero tendrás que apresurarte - me advirtió lo que no terminó de caerme muy en broma, no quería que nadie me apresurara, así que respondí simplemente desviando la mirada hacia donde el mesero se encontraba.

Llegamos a la punta de la Torre Eiffel y tanto Ascot como Clef se asomaban por el observador para ver las maravillas de Paris, yo por mi parte nunca creí que una altura de ese tipo me produciría el efecto de vértigo que en ese momento sentía recorrer todas las células de mi cuerpo.

\- Marina acércate es bellísimo este paisaje. - dijo Ascot haciéndome una seña con la mano para que me acercara al borde, pero tan pronto daba un paso y veía el precipicio que me separaba del suelo emprendía la retirada hacia donde estaban las escaleras para bajar al cuarto de los elevadores.

\- Gracias, prefiero verlo desde aquí.

\- Pero ahí no puede verse bien, anda acércate. - insistió Ascot.

\- Vamos Umi te pierdes de una hermosa vista - dijo Clef tomándome de la mano y guiándome hacia el lente observador, creo que no supe más de mí en ese momento, aunque cuando recobré el conocimiento estaba parada al borde del observatorio mirando al precipio. - No mires hacia abajo. - me susurró en el oído - eso te dará más miedo.

\- De acuerdo. - dije levantando la vista y encontrando la sonrisa de Clef, volteé a ver a Ascot y el chico sólo veía por el lente y no quiso voltear a verme.

\- Es increíble que esta construcción tenga tantos años y se conserve en tan buen estado - dijo Ascot tratando de desviar el tema.

\- Al parecer le dan mantenimiento. - dijo Clef observando los barandales al parecer la pintura era nueva y los remaches de la torre también.

\- Eso espero, no me gustaría que esta construcción se cayera - ese pensamiento llegó a mi mente y me llené de temor.

\- No te preocupes, seguramente volverás aquí cuando ya estés casada y con muchos hijos. - bromeó Clef, tratando de decirme que era muy pronto para morir.

\- Tu lo crees - dije mirándolo me sonrojé en ese momento, pero él sólo sonrió y nos hizo una seña a Ascot y a mi.

\- Debemos irnos ahora, es hora de regresar a la "casa de la opera"

\- Sí. - dije con una sonrisa y regresamos a la opera.

Durante el trayecto comenzamos a platicar acerca de la producción que presentaba la opera.

\- Es la producción de Londres?! - dije sorprendida al escuchar las palabras de Clef.

\- Según los periódicos parisinos es la versión presentada en Londres hace algunos meses, y ha tenido tanta popularidad que decidieron presentarla - comentó el chico mirando a Marina mientras hablaban.

\- Entonces debemos aprovechar esto para documentar la presentación no creen, si tuvo tanto éxito en Estados Unidos será interesante saber si esa misma presentación tiene tanto éxito en Paris.

\- Esa es una buena idea Ascot, además tenemos la exclusiva con los personajes no les parece.

\- Sin embargo, nuestro trabajo no debe quedar en segundo termino chicos, el maestro tiene como tema el arte parisino lo olvidan.

\- Pero la obra es un arte Clef. - agregué tan pronto comenzó a objetar a nuestra idea.

En ese momento el camino llegó a su fin y bajamos del transporte para dirigirnos hacia la opera, con igual cuidado nos escabullimos para ver los ensayos.

"Piensa en mí,"

"Piénsame tierno,"

"Fue un adiós no más."

"Recuérdame de vez en vez,"

"Promete que lo harás."

Sabía que el ensayo había comenzado cuando escuché la melodiosa música de la señorita Hououji a través de los silenciosos pilares de la casa, la acústica era magnífica en ese lugar y podía escucharse la voz clara como el canto del agua.

"Es verdad"

"desde antes fue verdad"

"que habría de terminar así,"

"y si aún tú lo recuerdas piensa un poco en mí"

La canción me pareció un poco triste en ese momento cuando entré en la sala Anaís se encontraba de frente en el escenario vistiendo su inmaculado vestido verde esmeralda interpretando su papel en el escenario, Paris frente a ella dirigía la orquesta mientras que los directores observaban a la chica, Lucy se encontraba sentada junto a Latiz en una de las primeras filas, y Aguila se encontraba junto al director de la obra conversando.

"piensa en mí,"

"si puedes piensa en mi,"

"y aunque no sepas aún que harás,"

"nunca el día llegará"

"que en ti no piense más."

En ese momento el ensayo fue detenido por el director.

\- Señorita Hououji está magnífica su representación, es sublime. - decía el hombre halagando a la chica.

\- Muchas gracias señor director. - sonrió la chica.

\- Me haría brincar las lágrimas si pudiera pero aquí el Señor Aguila insiste en que el tiempo de su ensayo ha llegado a su fin, así que tome un descanso y continuaremos en la tarde. - dijo el director con enfado volteando a ver a Aguila y Lucy sonreía agachando la cabeza con una gotita de sudor en la frente al ver el rostro del director.

\- No me importa lo que piense es mi turno del ensayo - dijo Aguila cruzándose de brazos mientras murmuraba entre dientes.

\- Mejor no empieces Aguila tenemos suerte que nos deje ensayar aquí - dijo Lucy mirando al chico.

\- Tu tienes mucho potencial para convertirte en una cantante de Opera Lucy recuérdalo. - dijo Aguila cerrando los ojos enojado.

\- Sí claro - dijo Lucy con una gotita en la frente - como digas - dijo siguiéndole la corriente a Aguila.

\- Aguila estamos listos - dijo Paris desde el estrado.

\- Lucy. - Aguila miró a la chica y esta subió al escenario.

Anaís bajó del escenario y me acerqué a ella.

\- Anaís muchas felicidades tienes una hermosa voz. - dije felicitándola.

\- Muchas gracias Marina.

\- Así que por fin tendremos oportunidad de escuchar la encantadora voz de la señorita Shidou. - dijo Ascot.

\- Bueno su tono de voz es muy bueno después de tantos ensayos pero... - Anaís sonrió con una pequeña gota en la frente.

\- Pero?

\- Ahora lo verán. - Anaís volteó a ver al escenario donde Lucy se encontraba.

Aguila le dijo a Lucy que cantara la misma parte que Anaís había cantado.

\- De acuerdo así lo haré. - dijo Lucy y respiró profundamente antes de comenzar, Paris comenzó a interpretar la misma melodía.

"Al partiiir"

"Y libre has de partiiir"

"Cuando tú ya no estés aquíiii,"

"Si encontraras un momeeeento"

"pien-sa un po-co en míii."

Sonreí petrificada por la visión, era cierto que tenía una voz melodiosa pero la acentuación que le daba a las palabras hacía que algo que debiera verse hermoso se viera terroríficamente espeluznante, esa chica necesitaría más que un ensayo, necesitaba un milagro para poder cantar a la talla del personaje.

\- je, je, je - reí casi mecánicamente al ver a la chica, mientras Anaís desviaba la mirada

"Piensa en un verano de esplendooor"

"no pienses en si pudo ser mejoooor..."

"Piensa en míii"

"Ya resignaaaada,"

"En silente amaaar"

"Evócameeee,"

"y es mi dolooor"

"tratando de olvidaaar"

Lucy terminó de cantar y Aguila comenzó a aplaudir.

\- Muy bien Lucy has progresado. - Me congelé cuando escuché esas palabras "progresar" esa chica estaba hundida en el hoyo más profundo y se estaba ahogando, y Aguila diciéndole que había progresado, obviamente el chico quería probar un milagro y no un simple experimento.

\- Sí, claro - dije aplaudiendo más por respeto que por halago.

\- En verdad lo crees, he estado ensayando mucho. - Sonrió Lucy sinceramente y en ese momento creí que había criticado muy fuerte a la chica en mi interior, parecía que si estaba dando su mayor esfuerzo.

\- Pero necesitamos muchos más ensayos si queremos estar listos para el estreno de pasado mañana. - dijo Aguila.

\- Pasado Mañana! - dije creyendo imposible que Lucy estuviera lista en tan poco tiempo.

\- Así es marina, pero por que lo dices de esa manera.

\- Ehm, no, por nada en especial, es que creí que sería después.

\- No, la producción quiere partir en 3 semanas así que comenzaremos las presentaciones el Lunes por la noche. - dijo Aguila.

\- Ah - respondí y miré a Lucy con algo de preocupación.

Lucy sonrió y se volteó como si hubiera escuchado algo.

\- Escucharon eso?

\- Qué? - preguntó Aguila.

\- Era como un piano... - dijo Lucy y volteó a ver la orquesta vio al pianista tecleando dos notas al azar - ... disculpa fue mi imaginación - dijo Lucy con una sonrisa.

\- Bueno chicos, continuemos con el ensayo.

Anaís se acercó a mi.

\- Marina te gustaría almorzar algo.

\- Sí, gracias, pero no esperamos a Lucy.

\- No, Aguila la mantendrá aquí en las próximas horas ensayando, estoy segura que no querrás ver como la corrige, te invito a comer algo, sólo debo cambiarme de ropa.

\- Te acompaño, Ascot, Clef espérenme aquí - dije y los chicos se sentaron junto a Latiz quien veía la escena con interés tratando de ayudar a Aguila.

Entramos por el escenario hacia un largo corredor que se extendía y subdividía en miles de pasillos.

\- Vaya nunca habría pensado que este lugar fuera tan amplio, cualquiera podría perderse aquí.

\- Hjm, no lo creas Marina, en menos de dos días puedes gravarte la mayoría de los corredores y camerinos, la mayoría son almacenes para guardar los vestuarios y escenografías, artículos de utilería que fácilmente pueden volver a usar en otras obras.

\- Oh, ya veo.

\- Este es mi camerino - La puerta tenía una pequeña placa dorada con la inscripción " _Prima Dona_ "

\- Eres la estrella de esta obra cierto? - pregunté con una sonrisa y Anaís me correspondió de igual forma

Una vez que entramos me sorprendió la elegancia del lugar, todo tenía terminaciones de fina madera y baño de oro, el espejo estaba adornado con un elegante contorno de focos color que terminaban de formar parte de la decoración y la luz era suficientemente fuerte para detallar el maquillaje o cualquier cosa, una cortina vestidor estaba en el extremo opuesto del espejo había un guardarropa con todos los cambios que Anaís necesitaría para la obra y una cama con elegantes mantas adornaba uno de los rincones del cuarto, todo en excelente orden.

\- Siéntate. - Me invitó Anaís mientras ella se dirigía hacia el guardarropa en busca de su traje.

\- Sí.

\- No tardaré mucho en cambiarme. - dijo Anaís desapareciendo tras el vestidor, me senté en el taburete que se encontraba en el tocador y admiré las pinturas y maquillajes que la actriz tenía.

\- Todo esto lo ocupas cuando presentas una obra - dije reflexionando un poco, ni yo misma utilizaba tanto maquillaje.

\- En efecto, el maquillista los utiliza todos, pero varía de escena en escena y de vestuario en vestuario.

\- Vaya, me sorprende, son demasiadas.

\- Lo mismo creo. - Anaís reapareció con un sencillo traje con una falda y una blusa verde. - Nos vamos.

\- Sí - sonreí y salimos de la habitación. - Anaís debe ser muy difícil todo esto del teatro no, es decir, levantarse temprano para ensayar, y desvelarse para las presentaciones.

\- No tanto Marina, me gusta cantar y no me pesa los sacrificios que hago con tal que me escuchen.

\- Eso mismo siento con mi carrera, me agrada escribir los reportajes que hay en el mundo y que la gente se interese por ellos. - dije soñando en mi profesión, me veía a mi misma escribiendo un reportaje que agradara a todas las personas que lo leyeran.

\- Así debe ser - dijo Anaís sonriéndome.

\- Sí.

 **Notas de autora:**

Bueno, he aquí el segundo capítulo de esta historia, comentarios, ovaciones y demás a Marinali40 

Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo

 **Hikaru Shidou**

3 de Mayo del 2001


	3. Chapter 3

**El Fantasma de la Opera.**

 **Capítulo 3**

Salimos de la Opera y Anaís nos encaminó hacia el "Champ Elises" había miles de tiendas en toda la calle, el impresionante Arco de del triunfo se elevaba en toda su imponencia en el extremo de la calle, tiendas de ropa, perfumes, maquillajes, zapatos, bares, cafés e incluso discotecas conformaban el espectáculo turístico del lugar.

\- Este lugar es el paraíso. - dije mirando las tiendas como una niña pequeña en una enorme juguetería.

\- Sabía que te gustaría. - sonrió Anaís al ver mi sonrisa en el rostro.

\- Acaso has venido a comprar algo? - pregunte mirando a Anaís con curiosidad.

\- Sólo un perfume que me pidió mi hermana, ella no pudo acompañarme en esta ocasión, su trabajo la mantuvo ocupada por algunos meses y prefirió permanecer en Japón hasta mi regreso.

\- Ya veo, y en cual tienda lo comprarás? - pregunté mientras caminaba con Ascot y Clef a mi lado

\- Se llama _Lè perfume_ \- respondió Anaís en un tono puramente francés.

\- Sabes francés? - preguntó Ascot y Anaís sonrió.

\- Sólo algunas palabras.

\- Tienes una pronunciación muy buena. - comentó Clef.

\- Eso se lo debo a mi hermana, ella me enseñó lo poco que sé. - Respondió la chica con sinceridad ante el comentario de Clef.

\- Entonces tiene una familia muy talentosa. - comentó Ascot.

\- Gracias. - respondió Anaís.

Entramos en la tienda y me sorprendí al ver la cantidad de perfumes, en todos los tamaños formas y colores, había para todos los gustos y a precios bastante atractivos que no pude resistirme y compré dos de mis favoritos, después de todo llevaba algunos días en parís y aún no había comprado nada.

\- Bueno, ahora vayamos a tomar algo. - dijo Anaís, nos llevó a un lugar muy hermoso, tenía una preciosa vista a la torre Eiffel

\- Este lugar es hermoso - dice observando el paisaje.

\- Es uno de mis lugares favoritos. - sonrió Anaís.

\- Ahora entiendo por qué - Ascot observó el lugar, era muy agradable y no parecía ser tan caro como habíamos pensado, aunque el café es muy diferente de como estoy acostumbrada a tomarlo, este tipo de café solamente el suero y por eso nos sirven un pedido especial de café americano de lo contrario no podría dormir en la noche, clef se entretenía observando la carta y pidiéndole amablemente al mesero que le explicara el menú en inglés, es muy difícil entender el francés, sólo veo como todos hablan y hablan entre sí pero no entiendo ni una palabra, y parece que ellos tampoco entienden mi idioma pues el mesero lleva casi media hora tratando de pedirme mi orden y no logro decírselo.

\- Sólo quiero un café y un pastel es mucho pedir! - dije desesperada gritándole al mesero.

\- Tranquila Marina - Ascot me detiene la mano evitando que me levante de mi asiento, si no hubiera estado tan ocupada insultando al mesero me habría percatado de su sonrojo.

\- Señorita Ryusaki yo pediré su orden si me lo permite. - dice Anaís en su tono más cortés, volteé de súbito a verme y sin darme tiempo le habló al mesero en francés y este con un simple asentimiento de cabeza se marchó, levanté la ceja al ver la facilidad con la que Anaís se había comunicado con el hombre.

\- Creo que nunca podré comunicarme en francés. - dije cerrando los ojos y levantando mis manos al tiempo que me encogía de hombros.

\- Tal vez si practicaras un poco y te metieras a unas buenas clases podrías hacerlo. - comentó Ascot.

\- No es correcto que una dama pierda los estribos señorita Ryusaki - al escuchar las palabras de Clef me sonrojé de vergüenza, era tan vergonzoso que me hubiera visto con esa actitud, clavé la vista en la mesa y sólo acerté a decir un "lo siento"

\- Vamos marina, no te sientas tan mal, a cualquier nos desespera no entender algún idioma que no entendemos. - dijo Ascot bajando ligeramente la cabeza para tratar de ver mis ojos.

Levanté la vista y me encontré los ojos esmeralda de Ascot, le sonreí y él en un acto de nerviosismo desvió la vista con una sonrisa.

Las ordenes llegaron poco después, me habían traído un café y lo que parecía ser una tortilla de harina doblada en forma de cono y al parecer estaba rellena.

\- Qué es esto? - pregunté viendo el platillo e introduciendo mi dedo probé el relleno, sonreí con gusto al descubrir que era chocolate.

\- Es una crepa - dijo Anaís con una sonrisa - pensé que te gustaría probarla.

\- El chocolate está delicioso - sonreí ampliamente mientras tomaba más chocolate con la cuchara, levanté la crepa y le di una mordida, la tortilla no tenía nada del otro mundo pero hacía una increíble combinación con el chocolate.

\- Estarán mucho tiempo en Paris? - preguntó repentinamente Anaís.

\- El suficiente para ver su obra señorita - respondió Clef cortésmente.

\- No debes preocuparte por eso, estaremos ahí en cada representación. - dije y levanté la vista con algo de confusión - podrías invitarnos a cada representación anaís? - agregué con una gota en la frente y cerrando los ojos.

Anaís soltó una leve risa mientras que yo y mis amigos esperábamos su respuesta.

\- Será un placer para mi el que vayan a cada representación. Le pediré al director que los deje pasar.

\- Creo que estamos abusando de su amabilidad. - dijo Ascot.

\- En lo más mínimo mis padres y mi hermana no pudieron venir a ver mis presentaciones así que ustedes llenarán sus lugares - sonrió Anaís.

\- Es una lástima que no hayan podido estar aquí - dije con algo de tristeza.

\- Tal vez, pero no puedo esperar que estén en todos los lugares donde yo me presento si tienen cosas importantes que hacer, además el viaje y el hospedaje son bastante elevados. No me importa que no estén en todos los lugares, sé que recibiré su apoyo donde quiera que esté. - volvió a sonreír Anaís.

\- Anaís - Paris llegó en ese momento y acercándose a la mesa le colocó una mano en el hombro a la chica.

\- Paris? No deberías estar en el teatro? Eres el director de orquesta - dijo Anaís mirando al chico.

\- Mi reemplazo está ensayando así que me dieron permiso de salir. - sonrió el chico. - Hola muchachos como están.

\- Muy bien gracias - dijeron los chicos y yo me limité a sonreír.

\- Sabía que te encontraría aquí - dijo Paris al sentarse junto a Anaís. La chica sonrió.

\- Sabes que vengo aquí siempre.

\- Eso es una ventaja no hubiera dado contigo si hubiera tenido que buscarte por todo París.

\- Paris en París - sonreí al ver que el chico se llamaba igual a la ciudad.

\- Es cierto, te llamas igual que la ciudad - dijo Ascot recapacitando en mis palabras.

\- Me parece que mis padres quisieron ponerme el nombre de mi país natal.

\- Naciste aquí? - pregunté confundida.

\- No, pero que no todos los niños vienen de París. - Sonrió Paris.

Anaís negó con la cabeza mientras sonreía.

\- Paris como va Lucy? - preguntó Anaís cambiando de tema.

\- Igual, parecía estar muy distraída el día de hoy.

\- Distraída? - parpadeé.

\- Sí, se quedaba callada cuando la música comenzaba y Aguila tuvo que bajarla de las nubes varias veces.

\- Tal vez esté nerviosa, es su primera presentación en público como cantante y eso debe tenerla distante.

\- Pues tendrá que acostumbrarse o será más difícil para Aguila el tener que ensayar con ella. - Dijo Clef y volteamos a verlo.

\- Eso es cierto - lo secundó Paris.

\- Entonces tendré que ayudarla - dijo Anaís. - No creí que Lucy estuviera tan nerviosa se comportó muy bien hasta ayer creí que no estaría nerviosa hasta el día del estreno.

\- Pues te equivocaste Anaís, parece que los nervios la están traicionando antes. - comentó Paris.

\- Pobre, deber ser muy difícil. - comenté en tono de tristeza.

\- No le pasará nada Marina - dijo Ascot tomándome la mano y dándome unas cuantas palmaditas. - Ella estará bien, sólo son un poco de nervios. - agregó con una sonrisa.

\- Velo como una prueba, como si estuviera presentando un examen - dijo Clef tratando de hacerme sonreír, creo que me puse un poco sentimental en ese momento.

\- Tienen razón chicos - dije con mi mejor sonrisa.

\- No es la primera artista que veo nerviosa - dijo Paris y volteó a ver a Anaís, la chica le correspondió a la sonrisa.

\- Tu estuviste igual Anaís. - dije con sorpresa.

\- Por supuesto, en mi primera presentación apenas podía estar tranquila.

\- Estaba petrificada en su taburete - se burló Paris.

\- Me parece difícil de creer. - Dijo Ascot.

\- Tuvieron que ayudarla para que saliera a escena. - siguió Paris.

\- No es un grato recuerdo - concluyó Anaís.

\- Pero ahora eres una excelente actriz - terminó Paris tomando la mano de Anaís y besándola.

Anaís sonrió.

\- Me halaga ese comentario. - Paris levantó la vista con una sonrisa mientras mantenía la mano de Anaís cerca de sus labios.

\- A que hora se reanudarán los ensayos? - pregunté interrumpiendo a la feliz pareja.

\- En una hora a más tardar - comentó Paris soltando la mano de Anaís con delicadeza. - Les gustaría dar un pequeño recorrido a las calles de París mientras tanto.

\- Será un placer - respondí.

Así partimos en nuestro pequeño recorrido turístico, la zona comercial era la más concurrida de París me llamó la atención la cantidad de gente que iba y venía, rápidamente me sentí mareada y para mi fortuna los chicos debían regresar a la Opera que no quedaba muy lejos de donde estábamos, para cuando estuvimos parados frente a las puertas de la opera había recuperado la cordura y el aire. Anaís se despidió de nosotros y se dirigió hacia su camerino.

\- Lucy debes poner un poco más de Atención.

Entramos en la sala y Aguila parado frente al estrado donde Lucy se encontraba de pie le llamaba la atención a la chica.

\- Aguila ya es suficiente - dijo Latiz en un tono neutral pero firme. - ha estado ensayando por tres horas seguidas dale un descanso.

\- Latiz crees que tres horas son suficientes, aún no alcanza el tono y cuando lo alcanza pierde el acento de la canción.

\- Lo siento Aguila, no volverá a pasar - Respondió Lucy bajando ligeramente el rostro.

\- Olvídalo. - Aguila cerró los ojos y se pasó los dedos por el cabello. - descansa, practicaremos en la noche. - dijo Aguila en un tono muy suave y dio la media vuelta, Lucy volteó a ver a Latiz y el chico le sonrió asintiendo, observé como ella soltaba un pequeño suspiro cerrando los ojos.

\- Lucy? - Anaís apareció en ese momento en el escenario, la chica negó con la cabeza.

\- No puedo Anaís. - dijo con tristeza.

\- Claro que puedes es sólo que los nervios te están traicionando, respira profundamente y relájate, disfruta la música y eso te facilitará todo.

\- Gracias por el consejo, yo... - Lucy detuvo sus palabras y pareció distraerse.

\- Ocurre algo? - preguntó Anaís.

Lucy volteó a ver a la orquesta y nuevamente miró a Anaís.

\- No, es sólo que estoy muy cansada. - terminó con una sonrisa. - estaré descansando en mi cuarto.

\- Les diré que no te molesten.

\- Gracias - tras decir esto Lucy salió del escenario.

Anaís observó como la chica se alejaba, hasta qué...

\- Anaís, mi muñeca de porcelana, la encantadora musa de la música, has descansado bien, quieres que retrasemos el ensayo, gustas un té o cualquier otra cosa mi delicada _prima donna_ \- El director de la obra entró en el salón y a todos nos cayó una gota al ver lo "consentida" que tenía a su estrella artista.

\- Muchas gracias Hector pero estoy bien. - sonrió Anaís desde el escenario.

\- Entonces como tu lo ordenes, Paris?

\- Señor director los integrantes de la orquesta aun no han regresado y los suplentes están cansados.

\- Como es posible que no hayan regresado - dijo El director molesto. - disculpe estos inconvenientes señorita esto no debería estar pasando, le prometo que la próxima vez me encargaré personalmente de tenerle la orquesta completa presente en cuanto usted llegué - dijo disculpándose el director con Anaís.

\- No hay problema - Anaís trató de tranquilizar al director pero este parecía completamente decepcionado de su propia orquesta.

\- Esto es horrible nuestro ensayo se ha visto frustrado por este inconveniente...

Mientras el director se deshacía en lágrimas, disculpas y quejas observé a los integrantes de la orquesta entrar lentamente por la puerta sin que el director los viera, me llevé una mano a la boca para contener la risa al ver la escena, el director parecía contarle sus desgracias a Anaís como en una confesión a gritos mientras los integrantes de la orquesta seguían las ordenes de Paris de apresurarse en silencio para llegar a sus lugares.

Volteé a ve a Ascott y a Clef y ambos hacían lo mismo que yo, tratábamos de no soltar la carcajada.

 **Notas de Autora:**

Listo el capítulo 3 está listo ^^ dudas, comentarios, sugerencias, reclamos, ideas y demás a Marinali40 .

 **Hikaru Shidou.**

22 de Mayo del 2001


	4. Chapter 4

**El Fantasma de la Opera**

 **Capítulo 4**

Anaís concluyó con el ensayo de la tarde, su vez era hermosa sin duda, pero me preocupaba un poco Lucy, la chica se esforzaba por mejorar pero no parecía avanzar mucho, le faltaba sentimiento en las canciones, me gustaría ayudarla de alguna forma para que no sufriera los continuos regaños de Aguila, quien a pesar de ser muy dulce con ella fuera de los ensayos era muy exigente. Yo era la única que continuaba en la opera viendo los ensayos, Clef y Ascott continuaron con la investigación que habíamos venido a hacer.

\- Lucy date un descanso, continuaremos en 10 minutos - dijo el chico mirando a la chica en el escenario.

\- Lo siento Aguila.

\- Tranquilízate Lucy, no te presiones tanto, tu tono de voz ha mejorado desde la primera vez que ensayamos ahora sólo te falta un poco la entonación de las canciones pero eso lo aprenderás, así que cálmate o no podrás aprender.

\- Sí - Lucy sonrió nuevamente con su alegría de antaño, la tensión se calmó después de eso y subí al escenario para ver a la chica.

\- Lucy estás bien.

\- Claro, creo que Anaís tiene razón, los nervios me están traicionando.

\- Respira profundo eso te ayudará a calmarte cuando estés en el escenario, por cierto lucy donde estabas, cuando fui a buscarte a tu cuarto no te encontré.

\- Estaba vagando por la opera Anaís, no te preocupes, sólo curioseaba por ahí.

\- Ya veo. - dije y Sonreí al ver como Lucy lucía feliz.

\- Christine Daaé? - Un hombre apareció repentinamente de la oscuridad al parecer era el vigilante más antiguo del lugar, nos asustó su presencia al verlo aparecer repentinamente.

\- Disculpe? - preguntó Anaís.

\- No es usted la señorita Daaé? - preguntó dirigiéndose hacia Lucy, la chica volteó a ambos lados dudando si era a ella a quien iba dirigida la pregunta.

\- No, me confunde señor – respondió Lucy, el hombre sonrió.

\- Disculpe mi imprudencia señorita, pero me pareció recordar a la señorita Daaé en usted, tiene ese aire de inocencia que la rodeaba a ella.

\- Chistine Daaé existió? - pregunté con asombro.

\- Claro, ella fue una cantante reconocida después de la obra del fantasma.

\- A claro eso debe ser... entonces también existieron los demás personajes.

\- Así es la señora Carlotta Giudicelli era una cantante con mucha experiencia y mucho reconocimiento, ningún productor de esa época habría dudado en lo absoluto en ponerla en escena, una dama con un porte muy elegante y muy atractiva como la señorita Hououji.

\- Bueno en la obra la representan de otra forma - comenté al recordar con un poco de desprecio la figura de la Carlota de la obra.

\- Pequeños detalles que tuvieron que arreglar para hacerla lucir un tanto despreciable o de lo contrario hubiera sido un problema para rechazar a tan encantador personaje para centra la atención en la señorita Chistine.

\- Ya veo fue una adaptación, entonces realmente Chistine era tan buena.

\- No, la señorita Chistine tenía la gracia de la juventud, pero la señora Carlotta tenía la experiencia de toda su carrera, algo que opacaba a la señorita Daaé.

\- Qué interesante, y permítame hacerle una pregunta más - como buena reportera acosaba a mis entrevistados hasta sacarles toda la información que me fuera de utilidad. - Realmente existió el fantasma.

\- Bueno...eso no puedo decirlo con seguridad.

\- Por qué?

\- Muchas personas dicen haberlo visto rondando por la casa de la opera, pero después de la desaparición de Chistine nunca más volvió a hablarse de él, más que en la obra.

\- Vaya no tenía idea, según lo que veo el fantasma desapareció junto con la persona a la que amaba.

\- Eso parece - respondió el hombre.

\- "Me gustaría que Clef hubiera escuchado esto" pensé tratando de animar mi pobre alma, pero Clef había ido al museo de Louvre con Ascot a cubrir el reporte que yo me rehusé a hacer para acompañar a mis nuevas amigas, bueno después de todo no estaría en Paris por siempre y quería pasar un poco más de tiempo con ellas.

\- Lucy? - Anaís me sacó de concentración, volteé a verla y descubrí que Lucy había desaparecido. - Dónde está Lucy? - Me preguntó, pero realmente no sabía que contestarle, había permanecido junto a mi todo ese tiempo pero hacía unos pocos segundos que dejé de sentir su presencia cuando comencé a interrogar al extraño hombre.

\- Lucy! - gritó Paris tratando de encontrar a la desaparecida, para nuestra sorpresa quien apareció en ese momento fue Latiz y después de una breve explicación por parte de Paris nos dedicamos a buscar a la chica, no fue difícil dar con ella, se encontraba en un salón en la parte interior del teatro, la puerta estaba abierta y al entrar la vimos parada junto a un piano, parecía admirar cada tecla del instrumento con nostalgia.

\- Lucy - Latiz se acercó a la chica colocando una de sus manos en su hombro, ella reaccionó en ese momento. - Qué haces aquí? - preguntó Latiz al verla voltear.

\- Latiz - nuevamente vio el instrumento. - No escucharon la música? - nos preguntó, pero nadie había escuchado nada.

\- Música? - mis dudas crecieron en ese momento. - qué tipo de música Lucy?

\- Era una música muy triste. - respondió la chica viendo los ojos de Latiz - era demasiado triste - su expresión mostraba el sentimiento que le causara la tonada, por unos momentos me pareció no reconocer a la chica vivaz y animada que había conocido en esos días.

\- Lucy viste a alguien aquí? - preguntó Paris.

\- No, cuando llegué aquí, la melodía se detuvo, entré a ver quien era pero no había nadie.

\- Eso es extraño.

\- Lucy! - Aguila apareció buscando a la chica.

\- Aguila?

\- Lucy tienes que ensayar una vez más - dijo el chico mientras entraba en el cuarto y viendo que todos poníamos cara de asombro comprendió que era un mal momento para eso.

\- Iremos al hotel Lucy debes descansar - sugirió Latiz pero la chica negó con la cabeza.

\- Estoy bien, vamos a practicar una vez más - su sonrisa apareció nuevamente en sus labios y pensamos que había vuelto a la normalidad.

Por extraño que parezca la voz de Lucy pareció experimentar un cambio en ese último ensayo, era más clara, fuerte y con una tonalidad más delicada parecía el trino de una delicada ave, logró darnos una gran sorpresa el avance de la chica y sobre todo a Aguila quien veía el sueño de comprobar su teoría apunto de realizarse.

\- Magnífico! - Aguila subió al estrado tan pronto terminó el ensayo de Lucy - Estuviste sencillamente estupenda.

Lucy sonrió

\- Es muy cierto Lucy mejoraste mucho, creo que sólo necesitaban descansar para poder asimilar todo lo que Aguila te dijo - anaís sonrió tomando las manos de Lucy.

\- Gracias, pero estoy cansada, podemos irnos al hotel - no me extrañaba que Lucy estuviera exhausta, había estado todo el día en la Opera y el descanso de la tarde no fue suficiente, incluso yo me sentía cansada sin que hubiera hecho nada.

\- Supongo que es tiempo de irnos - sonreí ante la idea de llegar a mi cama y dormir.

\- Tiene en que irse señorita Ryusaky - dijo Latiz amablemente.

\- Ahora que lo menciona no sé si mis amigos ya hayan regresado del paseo al Louvre.

\- No creo que hayan salido todavía el museo es muy amplio y el tiempo vuela cuando uno está dentro - dijo Anaís.

\- Te llevaremos a tu hotel - agregó Lucy con una sonrisa.

\- Lo harían? Muchas gracias.

Me despedí de Anaís y Paris en la entrada de la Opera y me fui con Aguila, Latiz y Lucy en el auto, tan pronto llegué al hotel encontré a mis padres en la recepción.

\- Papá, Mamá a donde van?

\- Venimos llegando hija, hemos pasado un día increíble paseando por los alrededores. - sonrió mi madre y mi padre asintió.

\- Como estuvo tu día hija? - me preguntó mi padre.

\- Estuve en la casa de la Opera papa. - dije con una sonrisa. - ahora soy amiga de las estrellas de la siguiente representación.

\- Me alegra hija, ya cenaste algo?

\- No, estaba esperando encontrar a Ascot y a Clef aquí.

\- Pues ahí vienen ambos. - Volteé y a mis espaldas estaban los dos chicos tenían cara seria, no podría decir si era el cansancio u otra cosa.

\- Chicos como estuvo el museo.

\- Enorme, no lo terminamos de recorrer.

\- Pero recolectamos toda la información necesaria - agregó Clef. - como estuvo el ensayo de esta tarde.

\- Se habrían sorprendido al escuchar a Lucy, mejoró espectacularmente en sólo unas horas.

\- En serio? - preguntó confundido Ascot. - te refieres a Lucy Shidou verdad?

\- A cual otra si no.

\- Es sólo que me parece imposible - Ascot levantó la cabeza en forma pensativa.

\- Por eso te digo que te habrías sorprendido.

\- Has averiguado algo más de la opera.

\- Claro estuve hablando con uno de los viejos guardianes de la opera y me dijo muchas cosa interesantes, pero les parece silo discutimos en la cena, tengo hambre.

Fuimos al restaurante del hotel y ordenamos algo de tomar en lo que nos traían la comida.

\- ...así que parece que Lucy podrá estar lista para cuando le permitan cantar – sonreí al concluir mi relato.

\- Papá y Yo iremos a la primera presentación de esa obra, tu padre encontró a uno de sus colegas y los acompañaremos.

\- En serio mamá, que bueno - me alegré que mis padres fueran a ver esa obra por lo poco que había logrado ver en los ensayos valía la pena verla.

\- Yo también estaré ahí, Anaís me invitó, a ustedes también – dije viendo a Clef y a Ascot.

\- Será un placer asistir a esa obra. – sonrió Ascot.

\- Más aun cuando los actores de la obra nos han invitado. - agregó Clef.

Sonreí con gusto al ver que todo estaba listo para asistir, cuando por fin llegué a mi cuarto caí rendida sobre mi cama, apenas tuve la fuerza suficiente para quitarme la ropa y meterme bajo las sábanas.

Hikaru

29 de Mayo del 2001


	5. Chapter 5

**El Fantasma de la Opera.**

 **Capítulo 5**

Me levanté muy temprano ese día estaba emocionada y lo primero que hice fue buscar entre mis ropas el vestido que llevaría puesto esa noche, encontré uno de color plata elegante, llevaba un collarín de diamantes y guantes poco más arriba del codo, mis zapatos hacían juego con el vestido y ahora sólo me quedaba esperar.

Ese día Clef se portó especialmente alegre, era muy amable, más de lo normal, me parece que también se había emocionado y esa era su forma de demostrarlo, Ascot se mantenía cerca de mi en todo momento y eso me molestaba un poco pues sentía que Clef no se podía acercar a mí, si hubiera sabido antes que esa era la intención de Ascot habría aplicado alguna estrategia para alejarlo, pero creí que era algo sin relevancia

Faltaban cerca de 7 horas cuando lleguamos a la opera, Anaís nos recibió calurosamente cuando los guardias nos impidieron el paso a los camerinos, queríamos desearles suerte a ella y a Lucy.

\- Eres muy amable Marina, no sé exactamente donde esté Lucy en este momento pero en cuanto la vea le haré llegar tu mensaje - Anaís sonrió.

\- Claro... Bueno, creo que eso es todo. - Extendía la mano hacia Anaís.

\- Por que no se quedan un rato, creo que Paris y los muchachos querían hablar con ustedes, se encuentran en el salón que está al final del pasillo.

\- Entonces iremos a ver - dijo Clef, quien despidiéndose amistosamente de la chica se marchó, yo me quedé con Ascot y Anaís todavía unos momentos más "quitándole el tiempo" a la _prima dona_

\- Lucy parece que no entiendes que así no debe ser estamos a unas horas de la presentación y no das muestras de mejorar, ayer lo hiciste muy bien, qué pasó contigo?

\- Pero aún tenemos tiempo Aguila además, soy sólo una suplente, Anaís es la estrella de esta obra, si acaso tendré una aparición será por que a ella le ocurra algo y sinceramente espero que no sea así.

\- No digas tonterías Lucy, tendrás tu presentación pero si no veo mejorías... suspenderé tu presentación.

\- Pero Aguila...

\- Te veo después. - Con esto Aguila salió del salón y Lucy permaneció unos momentos parada en el escenario luciendo su vestido de color escarlata brillante y pedrería de dorados colores. Bajó el rostro y una lágrima corrió por su rostro.

Aguila caminaba por uno de los pasillos cuando repentinamente se topó con Anaís.

\- Aguila has visto a Lucy? - preguntó Anaís, mientras salía del camerino de la chica.

\- La dejé hace unos minutos en el escenario - respondió el chico con tristeza.

\- Parece que ocurrió algo malo. - Anaís percibió el estado de ánimo de Aguila.

\- Es que creí que había mejorado pero por alguna extraña razón la voz de Lucy empeoró, es como si ella no quisiera cantar.

\- La asustaste con la presentación, eso es todo, ella había mejorado, incluso creo que podría llegar a superarme.

\- No cree que exagera señorita Hououji, ella podría ser una buena cantante pero usted tiene una voz realmente hermosa y privilegiada.

\- Muchas gracias por sus halagos pero iré a buscarla, necesito darle algunos consejos antes de la presentación.

\- Estaré con los chicos por si se le ofrece algo.

\- Sí gracias y por cierto quería decirle que ha hecho un excelente trabajo con la voz de mi amiga, créame yo la conocí muy niña y sé lo que le digo - sonrió Anaís.

\- Gracias - Aguila le correspondió la sonrisa. - mucha suerte con su presentación.

\- Lo mismo digo - terminó la chica.

\- Entonces no hay duda, sólo se le permitirá una presentación - respondí ante la conversación de Ascot.

\- A sí es, el director les concedió una presentación, ahora sólo falta decidir cual será - comentó el chico.

\- Pues espero que Lucy esté lista, su voz ha sufrido varios cambios y creo que podrá cumplir con el papel a la perfección. - diciendo esto entré en un cuarto donde se encontraban muchos de los actores de la obra, Ascot me abrió la puerta caballerosamente y me sorprendió ver a Clef hablando con Latiz y Paris, habían compaginado mucho en esos días y parecía que ahora se llevaban muy bien.

\- Señorita Ryusaki mucho gusto en volver a verla - Paris tomó mi mano y la besó, me sentí toda una damisella cuando hizo eso, por el contrario Latiz sólo inclinó la cabeza en una reverencia de respeto y Clef me sonrió al verme entrar.

\- No sabía donde estaban Marina estuve buscándolos a ambos para informarles que los actores darán una rueda de prensa antes de la obra.

\- En serio? - dije mirándolo con sorpresa.

\- En efecto, los actores de la obra hablarán en una rueda de prensa privada y aunque no son reporteros profesionales se les permitirá entrar como una "prueba" para cuando sean profesionales.

\- Esto es un gran honor - dije con una sonrisa ante las palabras de Paris.

Llegó la hora de la rueda de prensa, Anaís no había vuelto y no podían empezar la rueda de prensa sin la _prima dona_.

Por fin la chica llegó tenía un sobre en sus manos y su mirada parecía extraña, noté que algo malo pasaba cuando la vi aparecer en la puerta, el director la llevó a su silla y la chica le susurró algo, el director asintió y dio inicio a la rueda de prensa, me llamó la atención que había dos asientos vacíos, el director se disculpó por la ausencia de dos de los suplentes en el podio y dio inicio a las entrevistas.

A pesar de no lucir con su alegría de siempre Anaís respondía a las preguntas con naturalidad.

\- Señorita Hououji, se rumora que su suplente es una rival para usted?

\- En lo más mínimo, ella y yo somos muy buenas amigas desde la infancia, no hay nada que no hiciéramos la una por la otra.

\- No cree que esa confianza que se tienen mutuamente pueda ser razón para asestar un golpe más certero en un posible choque de opiniones.

\- La señorita Shidou y yo no somos rivales en ninguna forma.

\- Entonces cómo se explica su ausencia en la sala.

\- La señorita Shidou no se encuentra en óptima condición como para dar una rueda de prensa, eso no significa que difiera conmigo en cuanto a su presencia en la obra, ella tendrá su presentación eso puedo asegurárselo. - concluyó Anaís mirando al reportero con seguridad, me preocupó la expresión que tenían sus ojos, algo grave había pasado, su comportamiento era defensivo algo sumamente raro en ella, y por el contrario su expresión era bastante melancólica.

\- "Qué pasa Anaís?" - me pregunté mentalmente mirándola a los ojos desde mi lugar.

Las preguntas se extendieron un cuarto de hora y el director dio por terminadas las entrevistas para que los actores pudiera arreglarse para la obra.

Tan pronto como los reporteros fueron desalojados de la sala, con excepción de nosotros tres, somos muy hábiles para escabullirnos sin que se den cuenta, Anaís soltó un suspiro, Latiz se paró junto a mi poco después, no lo había visto durante la rueda de prensa y me asustó su presencia.

\- Chicos, Lucy ha desaparecido. - dijo Anaís volteando a vernos, el director y Aguila abrieron los ojos asombrados.

\- Cómo que ha desaparecido? – preguntó Paris, después de escuchar a Anaís.

\- Fui a buscarla a su camerino y no estaba, Aguila me comentó que estaba en el escenario y en su lugar encontré esta nota.

El director tomó la hoja de manos de Anaís y leyó.

 _A todos los actores de la Opera:_

 _Les saludo con agrado advirtiéndoles de mis futuras intenciones. La señorita Shidou se encuentra en mi poder en estos momentos, sana y salva por el momento, permanecerá conmigo durante unos días, yo le ayudaré a pulir sus habilidades como cantantes y la única condición que pido para regresarla en iguales condiciones es que se le permita cantar entera la última representación de Opera, la señorita Hououji no debe presentarse ese día en el escenario o de lo contrario no volverán a saber de la señorita Shidou._

 _Atte._

 _El fantasma de la Opera._

Me quedé en shock por unos momentos, Lucy había sido secuestrada... por el Fantasma de la Opera! Esto era demasiado, simplemente no podía creer lo que estaba escrita en esa hoja de papel, y por otro lado no podía creer que Lucy pudiera estar jugando una broma de esa magnitud, simplemente eso me parecía poco menos que imposible, ella quería ayudar a Aguila en su experimento y la única forma de ayudarlo era perfeccionando su voz, los últimos ensayos realmente habían mejorado mucho las habilidades de Lucy pero también nos preocupaban mucho sus constantes desapariciones que habían comenzado a suscitarse cada vez más seguido desde que la compararan con la señorita Daaé... pero mi mente se rehusaba a aceptar la idea de un secuestro por parte de una legendaria figura como lo era "el fantasma de la Opera".

\- Por qué la última representación? - preguntó Ascot con algo de inseguridad.

\- La última representación es la más importante es el cierre de todo el esfuerzo en ella se consolidan las mejores actuaciones, es como el mejor y último esfuerzo - dijo el director.

Lo miré por unos segundos, no tenía idea que esa fuera la razón por la que el secuestrador pidiera esa condición para regresar a la chica.

\- Y si vamos a las catacumbas de la Opera? – dijo Paris tratando de dar una solución al problema.

\- Nunca lograríamos encontrarlo ahí – dijo Latiz – los corredores y túneles que conforman las catacumbas son semejantes a un inmenso laberinto en cada piso hacia el subterráneo, simplemente es poco menos que imposible llegar hasta el último piso, a menos que tuviéramos los planos originales para saber el camino, y nadie los ha visto desde hace muchos años. – concluyó Latiz matando toda esperanza por parte Paris. - y no creo que esté ahí, no puede ser posible, simplemente.

\- Latiz tiene razón, además corremos el riesgo que ese loco le haga algo a Lucy si llegamos a encontrarlo. – comentó Clef.

\- Entonces qué haremos? – preguntó Paris.

\- Tenemos que cumplir con sus condiciones además no son demasiado exigentes sólo quiere la última representación... – Aguila dijo y volteó a ver a Anaís. – estaría dispuesta a ceder la última representación para recuperar a Lucy.

\- Haré lo que sea necesario para recuperar a mi amiga. – Anaís dijo con sinceridad.

\- En ese caso así será.

Creí que todo eso era una farsa y que terminaría pronto, pero...

\- Esperen como sabemos que no es una de sus artimañas - dijo el director a Aguila.

\- Como se le ocurre pensar eso, que ganaría yo con desaparecer a mi estrella femenina, necesito que ensaye para que perfeccione su voz, si está pensando que he sido yo, le aconsejo que piense en otra cosa, no gano nada...

\- La última presentación es siempre la más importante.

\- No me vale de nada si mi estrella no está perfeccionada en cuanto a su voz y usted sabe perfectamente que no poseo permiso o lugar alguno donde pueda ensayar con ella, no le habría pedido permiso ni me habría rebajado a casi suplicarle para que me dejara ensayar aquí para probar mi teoría, necesito a Lucy conmigo y si aun lo duda le doy mi palabra de caballero que no he sido yo quien escribió esa nota y tampoco estoy escondiendo a Lucy. - dijo Aguila exasperado pero con firmeza, el director pareció notar la sinceridad en las palabras del joven.

\- Confío en su palabra pues se que tiene razón. - concluyó el director después de escuchar a Aguila.

\- Sí algún loco la secuestro, ella estará en peligro - comenté y todos voltearon a verme, mantenía mis puños apretados y mi mirada de confusión y temor plasmada, me había encariñado con Lucy y Anaís, las consideraba buenas amigas y no quería que nada malo les pasara a ninguna de las dos.

\- Cumpliremos sus órdenes. - terminó el director. - si esa chica es tan importante no puedo rehusarme, además mi estrella principal ha aceptado el trato así que no tengo por que oponerme.

Hikaru Shidou

29 de Mayo del 2001


	6. Chapter 6

**El Fantasma de la Opera.**

 **Capítulo 6**

Regresé al hotel y me vestí con el vestido que había elegido, estaba lista y me senté en el borde de la cama, alguien tocó a mi puerta en ese momento.

\- Adelante - dije levantando la vista hacia la puerta, cuando entró la persona me sorprendió encontrar a Clef.

\- Estás bien? - me dijo mientras se acercaba a mí. - Estás muy hermosa esta noche

Me sonrojé al escuchar las palabras de Clef y desvié la vista al sentirme un poco tonta de mi actitud.

\- Gracias, estoy bien. - dije mientras continuaba mirando el suelo de mi habitación sintiendo mis mejillas sonrojadas, Clef tomó mi mano arrodillándose frente a mí buscó mis ojos con los suyos y con su otra mano movió mi rostro para que lo viera.

\- No te preocupes, seguramente se resolverá pronto. - Me dijo el chico con una sonrisa.

\- Tienes razón, quizás Lucy se encuentre bien y yo me esté preocupando innecesariamente. - sonreí y miré a Clef a los ojos.

\- Realmente luces hermosa esta noche - volvió a decirme.

Sonreí tímidamente y sentí como Clef se acercaba a mi pero alguien tocó la puerta en ese momento, Quería matar literalmente a la persona que había tocado la puerta. Clef se incorporó.

\- Adelante - dijo y entró Ascot seguido de mi madre.

\- Marina hija vine a ver si no se te ofrecía alguna cosa.

\- No mamá, nada gracias. - Me levanté y creo que eso fue suficiente para impresionar a los dos chicos que había en la habitación ya que ambos quedaron boquiabiertos por así decirlo y eso me hizo sentir mucho mejor, mi madre me sacó de la habitación so pretexto que le ayudara con su vestido, pero cuando estuve en su alcoba me dio miles de indicaciones para que tuviera cuidado con los chicos que me acompañaban, comencé a reírme al escuchar a mi madre, pero dejé pasar en vano ninguno de sus consejos.

Partimos rumbo a la Opera tan pronto estuvimos listas, mi padre insistió en escoltarme a mi y a mi madre, "mis dos bellas damas" como dijo, nos escoltó hasta el auto y detrás de nosotros iban Clef y Ascot ambos vestidos de traje.

Cuando llegamos al lugar vimos la multitud de personas que asistían, mi padre permitió que mis acompañantes se acercaran y me guiarán hasta mi lugar en el palco, teníamos un muy buen lugar, miré el escenario donde la cortina de fina tela escarlata brillaba como si fuera nueva, los bordes dorados le daban mucha elegancia, respiré profundamente y pocos minutos después las luces bajaron su intensidad, mi corazón dio un brinco al escuchar la música de la orquesta.

El primer acto comenzaba en una subasta de artículos antiguos de la casa de opera.

Subastador:

Lote 666; un candelabro en piezas. Algunos de ustedes quizá recuerden el extraño asunto del Fantasma de la Opera: un misterio nunca explicado por completo. Se nos ha dicho que este es exactamente el mismo candelabro que figuró en el famoso desastre. Nuestros talleres lo han restaurado y han cableado partes de él por la nueva luz eléctrica, para que tengamos una idea de cómo se vería cuando esté reensamblado. Quizás ahuyentemos al espectro de hace tantos años con un poco de iluminación, ¿caballeros?!

Unas tétricas y a la vez magníficas notas de órgano acompañaron al candelabro que se elevó en lo alto de la sala de la opera dando inicio a la obras, Anaís actuaba en el papel de la señorita Christine Daáe, cuando llegó el momento del primer secuestro del fantasma en la obra ocurrió algo que nos llenó de terror y asombro a todos y más aún a quienes sabíamos de la ausencia de Lucy.

Anaís entró en el espejo de lo que sería el camerino de Christine y cuando comenzó la siguiente canción.

"Durmiendo me cantó," "Durmiendo me cantó,"

"En sueños fue," "En sueños fue,"

"Mi nombre pronunció," "Mi nombre pronunció,"

"Yo lo escuché." "Yo lo escuché."

"¿Y si soñando estoy " "¿Y si soñando estoy "

"y veo por fin?" "y veo por fin?"

"Fantasma de la Opera aquí estás" "Fantasma de la Opera aquí estás"

"Dentro de mi." "Dentro de mi."

Por toda la sala se escuchó el eco de una voz, era la voz de Lucy, ninguno de nosotros lo dudó después de eso, parecía salir de todos lados y ninguno en específico, esa voz era la que Lucy había demostrado poseer durante el último ensayo que la escuché.

\- Lucy - susurré levantando la vista, Anaís continuó con la obra como toda una artista profesional a pesar de lo que escuchó.

Terminó la primera presentación y fui a felicitar a Anaís igual que las demás personas.

\- Anaís. - Me acerqué a la chica y ella me abrazó, sentí como su cuerpo tembló por unos segundos y eso me asustó.

\- Sentí su presencia - me dijo en un susurró, se separó de mi y no pude evitar mostrarle mi preocupación, era la única persona a la que podía confiar entre esa multitud de gente.

\- Anaís... - respondí en todo de pregunta pero otra persona se acercó a la estrella y ella tuvo que atender a sus palabras, me volteó a ver de reojo y en ese momento mis padres me llamaron para irnos, le correspondí a su mirada y ella asintió, en ese momento me marché.

Me enteré por medio de Anaís al día siguiente que Lucy no había aparecido en todo el día y tampoco había ido a dormir al hotel, los días seguían pasando, faltaban todavía tres días para que la última representación se llevara acabo y nadie sabía nada de Lucy, ocasionalmente llegaban notas del fantasma anunciando que la chica estaría lista para su genial presentación y que se encontraba en óptimas condiciones, eso no nos consolaba mucho pero no había remedio, Anaís había dicho que no cantaría en la última representación y la noticia se esparció como reguero de pólvora entre los parisinos, se decía que la actriz principal no cerraría el programa de representaciones y que aun se desconocía quien haría el honor de hacerlo.

Por mi parte me encontraba más preocupada por el bienestar de Lucy que por las noticias que corrieran por la ciudad acerca de la obra. Realmente lo que me habían llegó a inquietarme, probablemente se trataba de un loco y Lucy estaría en peligro en dado caso, eso me quitaba el sueño, yo debía partir el día siguiente en que se llevara a cabo la última presentación de la obra y si no aparecía Lucy esa noche como nos anunciaba la nota? podría partir con mi conciencia tranquila? realmente no sé que haría y por el momento no deseaba pensar en mis posibilidades.

Anaís cantó como la _prima dona_ durante los siguientes días, mientras todos esperábamos que el bromista se desenmascarara y todo volviera a la normalidad, incluso que Lucy reapareciera diciendo que todo se trataba de una broma de pésimo gusto, pero para desgracia mía eso no sucedía.

Clef y Ascot habían terminado de hacer el artículo el mismo día que Lucy desapareciera y creo que a estas alturas no me importaba demasiado la calificación que pudiera obtener, que poco profesional me comporté en ese momento.

\- Marina, debes descansar un poco, tus padres están preocupados de tu actitud. – me dijo Ascot.

\- Lo siento pero me preocupa no saber nada de Lucy. – respondí bajando la cabeza, la cena estaba servida frente a mis ojos y no tenía ánimos de probar bocado.

\- Marina. – Clef comenzó a hablarme con los ojos cerrados. – no crees que estás preocupándote de más.

\- Preocupándome de más? – repetí y levanté la vista viéndolo de frente.

\- Es cierto que Lucy es tu amiga, es cierto que te has encariñando mucho con ella en estos días, también es cierto que no hemos recibido noticias de su paradero, pero piensa en esto, hay gente a tu alrededor que se preocupa por tu bien estar – diciendo esto centró su vista en mis ojos y sentí el rubor subir por mis mejillas – tus padres son un buen ejemplo, también estamos tus amigos. – diciendo esto tomó una de mis manos por debajo de la mesa y las colocó sobre la mesa, volví a desviar la vista.

\- Eso es cierto Marina. – Ascot me hizo voltear hacia donde él se encontraba al escucharlo, sonreía.

\- Si te enfermas por preocuparte no me lo perdonaré – volvió a decir Clef. – así que... por favor come algo.

\- Clef – al ver su expresión no pude evitar sonreír un poco y cerré los ojos.

\- Tienen razón chicos, me estoy preocupando de más, pero... no sé si Lucy está bien o no, tal vez le hayan hecho algo.

\- Si la nota era cierta, ella está bien, lo único que quería era convertirla en la suplente de Christine o me equivoco. – dijo Clef.

\- En eso tienes razón.

\- Estuve leyendo un poco acerca de esa historia – comenzó a decir Ascot, lo volteé a ver.

\- Averiguaste algo interesante?

\- Pues fuera de algunos rumores nada importante.

\- Rumores.

\- Bueno en una de las muchas historias del fantasma de la opera, se cuenta que él no era un hombre desfigurado.

\- En serio.

\- Claro, por el contrario se dice que era sumamente atractivo y que Christine... bueno ella estaba enamorada de él.

\- En serio.

\- Claro, por cierto quieres que te traiga algo más de comer.

\- Eh? No, nada, pero continúa.

\- Bueno, sólo conseguí eso, ahora vuelvo voy por algo más para mi – con esto Ascot se levantó y Clef junto con él, dejándome sola en la mesa.

Clef llegó a donde se encontraba Ascot.

\- Ascot qué sucede? – le preguntó Clef al chico.

\- No pude decirle todo Clef, y menos si Lucy puede llegar a estar inmiscuida en esto.

\- A qué te refieres?

\- Es que, la historia cuenta que Christine, no sólo se enamoró del "fantasma" sino que además de todo era... bueno... su amante entiendes. – Clef conservó la calma.

\- Bueno esa sólo era una de las muchas historias que se cuentan, no es verdad, pero a pesar de todo, tuviste razón al no haberle dicho a Marina toda la verdad, en las condiciones en las que se encuentra ese comentario habría resultado contraproducente.

\- Si lo mismo creí, no debí haber dicho nada.

\- Tranquilo, no hiciste nada.

\- Gracias por decírmelo.

Clef tranquilizó a Ascot y regresaron a la mesa donde yo me encontraba.

Los días continuaron corriendo y las presentaciones se llevaban acabo y no volvimos a escuchar la voz de Lucy en ninguna de ellas.

Por fin llegó el día fijado, no hay día que no se llegue ni fecha que no se cumpla...

La gente comenzaba a llegar indicando con ello el principio de la obra, Anaís estaba sentada en el taburete de su camerino frente al tocador, mantenía las manos cruzadas sobre su regazo y la vista clavada en el piso. Paris sentado en la cama, permanecía con los ojos cerrados pensando en sólo Dios sabe qué. Latiz recargado contra una de los sillones aguardaba cualquier señal en silencio, Ascot y Clef habían ido a revisar que todo estuviera bien y yo... yo... yo parecía fiera enjaulada, caminaba de un lado a otro en un incesante vaivén que no me calmaba pero que no podía detener, la desesperación me mantenía en estado de guardia, bajaba la cabeza al caminar hacia donde se encontraba Latiz, daba media vuelta y levantando la vista mirando a Anaís tranquila sobre su asiento. Dios! Esa espera me estaba matando, nadie sabía nada de Lucy pero sólo podíamos confiar que el "fantasma" cumpliera con su parte del trato y regresara a la chica en óptima condición, la policía de París había sido informada de lo ocurrido y se realizaban arduas y exhaustivas investigaciones para dar con el paradero de la Lucy.

\- Marina podrías tranquilizarte un poco, me pones nerviosa. – me dijo Anaís y como acto reflejo volteé a verla, sus ojos esmeralda se clavaron en mis ojos acuamarina.

\- Lo siento Anaís, pero no puedo controlarme, no ha pasado nada desde hace horas – dije cruzando los brazos y mirándola con preocupación.

\- Todos estamos en las mismas condiciones Marina, pero desgraciadamente no podemos hacer nada más que esperar – agregó Paris y al voltear a verlo me pareció no ver ninguna preocupación en su rostro.

\- Realmente estás preocupado por Lucy? – le pregunté.

\- Claro que lo estoy, pero ponerme a dar vueltas alrededor del cuarto y hacer un agujero en el piso no me la traerá de vuelta – se burló Paris para tratar de tranquilizarme, desgraciadamente no estaba de humor para bromas.

\- Muy gracioso – dije con desagrado.

\- Perdona sólo quería tranquilizarte un poco.

\- Lo sé, discúlpame, es sólo que nunca antes había estado en esta situación. – bajé el rostro y desvié la mirada. – No soporto saber que no puedo hacer nada por Lucy.

\- No eres la única – escuché la voz de Latiz y volteé a verlo sorprendida, nunca pensé que ese chico pudiera hablar con alguien más que no fuera Lucy.

\- Qué dijiste?

\- Paris tiene razón, no podemos hacer nada para adelantar las cosas, si el secuestrador quiere devolvernos a Lucy lo hará, si no, no hay nada que hacer, no eres la única que se preocupa por ella – Latiz clavó su mirada fría en mi y por extraño que pueda parecer sentí ganas de echar a correr al ver el fuego que desprendía sus ojos, su mirada me intimidó más que cualquier otra cosa, incluso desaparecieron mis nervios, creo que lo que en ese momento me preocupó más era saber cual sería la reacción de Latiz si Lucy no aparecía en el plazo señalado, pero no tuve mucho tiempo para recapacitarlo...

\- Señor Paris. – alguien tocó la puerta. – Tercera llamada.

Con una mezcla de sentimientos todos volteamos a ver la puerta donde el tercer anuncio se hizo presente, sentí un escalofrío recorrer mi cuerpo y mi corazón se aceleró, el plazo estaba por terminar, Paris pasó junto a nosotros.

\- Deséenme suerte – dijo el chico volteando a vernos con una sonrisa. – Vamos no se preocupen todo saldrá bien.

\- Suerte Paris – Anaís se acercó a él con las manos entrelazadas en forma de plegaria, Paris se acercó a ella y separando las manos de la chica las tomó, acercándose a ella la besó en la mejilla percibiendo unas cuantas lágrimas en los ojos de la chica.

\- No te preocupes, todo saldrá bien. – le susurró al oído y ella asintió, después de eso el chico salió del camerino y mi mente pareció proyectar un eco al escuchar el sonido de la puerta al cerrarse.

\- Anaís... – dije en voz casi audible, ella se acercó y me abrazó y yo a ella, quería llorar pero eso no haría nada para resolver mi situación.

Paris apareció como director de la orquesta, el telón se abrió y Paris tomando la batuta dirigió la primera estrofa dando inicio a la opera, el auditorio escuchaba con agrado la melodía esperando la aparición de la _prima dona_ de esa noche.

Tanto Anaís como yo permanecíamos ocultas tras el escenario observando a Paris, la música avanzaba y el momento esperado llegó, alguien debía comenzar a cantar, la orquesta dio un bajo indicando con eso la entrada de la voz de la cantante... pero nada sucedió, Paris se vio obligado a continuar tocando, tanto Anaís como yo pudimos notar su mirada de consternación al no escuchar ninguna voz, nuevamente la melodía dio un bajo tratando de darle entrada a la voz de la cantante, el escenario se mantenía en una oscuridad absoluta y nuevamente nada sucedió... El público pareció darse cuenta mas Paris volvió a disimular continuando la tonada, algunos murmullos llegaron a mis oídos y volteé a ver a Anaís, ella simplemente juntó sus manos en forma de una plegaria al tiempo que yo apretaba mis puños.

\- "Que está sucediendo acaso no piensa cumplir su promesa" - pensé para mis adentros al ver que nada sucedía.

Hikaru Shidou.

30 de mayo del 2001


	7. Chapter 7

**El Fantasma de la Opera.**

 **Capítulo 8**

Antes que la turba de perseguidores se desataran, Madame Giry apareció ante Raoul para mostrarle el camino hacia el lugar donde el fantasma se había escondido.

¡Monsieur, monsieur, vizconde!

¡Venga conmigo!

¿Puedo confiar en usted?

Debe confiar. ¡pero recuerde:

Su mano al nivel de sus ojos!

¿Pero por qué?

El nudo Punjab, monsieur.

Primero Buquet. Ahora Piangi.

De prisa monsieur

O quizá sea demasiado tarde...

Aguila, Anaís, Clef, Ascot y yo mirábamos con interés a través del telón como se desarrollaba todo en el escenario esperando ansiosos el resultado final.

A mi cárcel sin esperanza vuelvo a ir,

El desplome hacia mi prisión mortal,

Por la senda infernal de oscuridad...

¿Cómo crees que llegue a este frío

y lúgubre lugar?

¡Mi único pecado fue una abominable y

ofensiva faz!

¡Al asesino hay que encontrar!

Acosado por doquier,

Ser odiado sin razón,

Sin afecto, sin calor,

Sin sentir la compasión,

Christine, Christine...

¿Porqué? ¿Por qué?

Por fin M. Giry llega a la orilla del lago y le indica a Raoul lo que debe hacer.

¡Tu mano al nivel de tu mirar!

...al nivel de tu mirar ...

El vive al otro lado del lago monsieur,

Hasta aquí me atrevo a llegar.

M. Giry, gracias.

El hombre se introduce en el agua.

¡Tu mano al nivel de tu mirar!

¡Al nivel de tu mirar!

Tu deseo de sangre

Ya has saciado al fin,

¿Seré víctima yo de tu perdición?

El mismo destino que en sangre me ungió

También me ha negado el gozo carnal,

Mi cara es veneno

Que entró en nuestro amor.

Mi cara tuvo maternal rechazo

Y un antifaz en vez de su regazo.

Lástima por ti.

Tu destino encara aquí

Y una eternidad de esto habrá ante ti.

Tu rostro ya no me causa más temor

Y en tu alma está lo deforme que hay en ti.

El fantasma se asoma por la puerta y sale al ver que Raoul ha llegado y deja a Christine en el interior.

Ve, un invitado tengo aquí.

¡Sí, sin duda es un placer sin parangón!

Yo, deseaba que viniese usted

Y mi deseo cumplió,

Ya mi noche completó.

Haciendo alarde de sarcasmo el fantasma saluda a Raoul al verlo salir del lago.

¡Libre!

Tan solo déjala libre.

¿piedad no tienes?

Tu amante con pasión me rogó...

No tiene caso...

La amo.

¿No cuenta eso?

La amo.

Sé compasivo.

¡El mundo compasión me negó!

Christine...

Christine...

Quiero verla...

Adelante...

Raoul entra y ve a Christine.

Monsieur,

Sea bienvenido.

Yo a ella nunca le haría daño,

Ella no pagará los pecados de usted.

¡Llama a tus caballos ya!

¡Alza la mano al nivel de tu mirar!

¡Nadie te salvará,

tal vez sólo Christine!

Raoul trata de acercarse a la chica pero el fantasma lo evita y lo atrapa con unas cuerdas dejándolo inmóvil y a su merced. El fantasma voltea a ver a Christine.

Nueva vida te doy,

Tu amor por su libertad.

¡Niégame y tu amante la muerte tendrá!

Es la elección...

¡Y este es el umbral final!

Las lágrimas que ayer lloré por ti,

Se enfrían y de odio las volví.

Christine, perdona

Te suplico...

Lo hice todo por ti y para nada...

Adiós ídolo falso,

Mal amigo,

Mi esperanza ahora yace muerta.

Muy lejos se llegó

Muy tarde sus plegarias llegaran.

Ya sus ruegos nadie oyó,

No habrá pelea.

Raoul se mantiene en la trampa del fantasma y desde habla con Christine.

Di que lo amas

Y mi vida acaba

Del modo que elijas ganará.

El fantasma ve a Raoul y luego a Christine en forma sarcástica sabiendo que tiene ganada la partida.

Del modo que lo veas perderás,

¿por siempre aquí te quedarás

o hasta su tumba lo enviarás?

Raoul trata de salir de la trampa.

No ha de mentirte por salvarme.

Christine mira al Fantasma y comienza la último ruego.

Angel de Música...

Ya pasó el umbral final.

¡Por Dios, piedad!

¡Christine, di no!

No es justo

Y no hay regreso...

Hazlo por mí,

No des tu vida.

¿Por qué jurar?

¡Piedad!

Su vida es el trofeo que has de ganar.

Luché por liberarte.

Angel de Música...

Pasaste ya el umbral final...

...qué engaño,

yo te creí a ciegas...

No más paciencia - ¡Haz tu elección!

El fantasma se impaciente y Christine se ve obligada ha hacer su elección, pero en lugar de eso la chica se lleva las manos al pecho en forma de oración y mira al fantasma con compasión.

Pobre criatura en tinieblas,

Nada la vida te dio,

Dios, dame fuerza al mostrarte

Que contigo estoy.

Se había acercado al fantasma y en ese último momento lo besa, rompiendo la guardia del fantasma.

¡Al asesino hay que encontrar!

¡Al animal que huyó hay que cazar!

¡Por mucho tiempo él

nos aterró!

¡Fantasma de la Opera

de aquí

al fondo huyó!

¿Quién es el monstruo?

¿La bestia cruel?

¡Venganza a Piangi!

¡Vengar a Bunquet!

Y preso por siempre estará...

La turba se dirige hacia las catacumbas y está cerca de llegar a la guarida, el fantasma se percata de ello y siente perdido todo en ese momento, Christine había logrado salvar a Raoul de la muerte y los miró a ambos desde donde se encontraba.

Tómala, vete – olviden aquí...

Déjenme aquí – aquí nada pasó...

Vayan - ¡Qué no los vean!

La pareja sube a la balsa y se alejan.

Zarpen ya,

Juren que nada dirán,

Secreto será

Este ángel cayó.

¡Váyanse! ¡Váyanse, déjenme solo!

Poco antes del final se escucha una pequeña caja de música tocando una melodía que ha resonado a lo largo de toda la obra, el fantasma en su soledad es lo último que escuchó y tomando la caja entre sus manos observa la observa con tristeza a través de su blanca máscara y comienza a cantar la melodía en voz baja y suave, con melancolía.

¡Festival!

Mascarada en carnaval...

¡Festival!

Y tu rostro del mundo has ocultado.

Christine, te amo...

El fantasma se apoya contra la piedra de blanco mármol que forma un asiento y comienza a llorar mientras a lo lejos haciendo eco y resonancia en el agua cristalina del lago se escucha la voz de los amantes.

Di que me darás tu amor, tu vida...

...sólo dilo y yo te seguiré.

Me darás tus noches y tus días.

El fantasma se levanta y su da su última canción en la opera.

 **¡Mi canción por ti se hizo verdad!**

 **¡Mi música acabó en la oscuridad!**

Todos quisimos detenerlo pero fue demasiado tarde el fantasma se dirigió hacia una de las esquinas donde había un trono y sentándose en el se cubrió con su capa y desapareció, uno de los perseguidores apareció en ese momento y descubriendo el trono sólo encontró la máscara blanca como la nieve en mitad del asiento, todos los reflectores se apagaron y sólo permaneció iluminado el que mostraba el último vestigio de "El Fantasma de la Opera"

Corrí hacia la parte trasera donde sabía que se encontraría Lucy; Anaís y los demás me pisaban los talones me pareció una eternidad la distancia que recorrí y justo cuando llegué vi a lo lejos como Lucy se desvanecía en los brazos de Latiz, el chico se arrodilló y terminé de acercarme.

La piel de Lucy parecía un poco pálida pero lentamente recobró el color rosado de siempre, Lucy reaccionó en los brazos de Latis y este le sonrió al igual que ella lo hizo.

\- Latiz - susurró la chica tocando el rostro del chico, mientras el muchacho tocaba el rostro de la chica con el dorso de la mano en una caricia.

Volteó a vernos y le sonreímos al verla sana y salva, Latiz la ayudó a levantarse.

\- Lucy, debes salir a recibir la ovación del público – dijo Aguila apartando un poco el telón y Lucy salió ante un auditorio repleto de aplausos, Latiz se encontraba a sus espaldas, los actores aparecieron a excepción del fantasma, una rosa cayó de lo alto del escenario y Lucy la atrapó con las manos, su color rojo se tornó blanco al contacto de sus manos.

\- "gracias" – escuchó en lo interior de su mente y sonrió volteando a ver a Latiz quien le correspondió la sonrisa.

Hikaru

2 de Junio del 2001


	8. Chapter 8

**El Fantasma de la Opera.**

 **Capítulo 8**

Antes que la turba de perseguidores se desataran, Madame Giry apareció ante Raoul para mostrarle el camino hacia el lugar donde el fantasma se había escondido.

¡Monsieur, monsieur, vizconde!

¡Venga conmigo!

¿Puedo confiar en usted?

Debe confiar. ¡pero recuerde:

Su mano al nivel de sus ojos!

¿Pero por qué?

El nudo Punjab, monsieur.

Primero Buquet. Ahora Piangi.

De prisa monsieur

O quizá sea demasiado tarde...

Aguila, Anaís, Clef, Ascot y yo mirábamos con interés a través del telón como se desarrollaba todo en el escenario esperando ansiosos el resultado final.

A mi cárcel sin esperanza vuelvo a ir,

El desplome hacia mi prisión mortal,

Por la senda infernal de oscuridad...

¿Cómo crees que llegue a este frío

y lúgubre lugar?

¡Mi único pecado fue una abominable y

ofensiva faz!

¡Al asesino hay que encontrar!

Acosado por doquier,

Ser odiado sin razón,

Sin afecto, sin calor,

Sin sentir la compasión,

Christine, Christine...

¿Porqué? ¿Por qué?

Por fin M. Giry llega a la orilla del lago y le indica a Raoul lo que debe hacer.

¡Tu mano al nivel de tu mirar!

...al nivel de tu mirar ...

El vive al otro lado del lago monsieur,

Hasta aquí me atrevo a llegar.

M. Giry, gracias.

El hombre se introduce en el agua.

¡Tu mano al nivel de tu mirar!

¡Al nivel de tu mirar!

Tu deseo de sangre

Ya has saciado al fin,

¿Seré víctima yo de tu perdición?

El mismo destino que en sangre me ungió

También me ha negado el gozo carnal,

Mi cara es veneno

Que entró en nuestro amor.

Mi cara tuvo maternal rechazo

Y un antifaz en vez de su regazo.

Lástima por ti.

Tu destino encara aquí

Y una eternidad de esto habrá ante ti.

Tu rostro ya no me causa más temor

Y en tu alma está lo deforme que hay en ti.

El fantasma se asoma por la puerta y sale al ver que Raoul ha llegado y deja a Christine en el interior.

Ve, un invitado tengo aquí.

¡Sí, sin duda es un placer sin parangón!

Yo, deseaba que viniese usted

Y mi deseo cumplió,

Ya mi noche completó.

Haciendo alarde de sarcasmo el fantasma saluda a Raoul al verlo salir del lago.

¡Libre!

Tan solo déjala libre.

¿piedad no tienes?

Tu amante con pasión me rogó...

No tiene caso...

La amo.

¿No cuenta eso?

La amo.

Sé compasivo.

¡El mundo compasión me negó!

Christine...

Christine...

Quiero verla...

Adelante...

Raoul entra y ve a Christine.

Monsieur,

Sea bienvenido.

Yo a ella nunca le haría daño,

Ella no pagará los pecados de usted.

¡Llama a tus caballos ya!

¡Alza la mano al nivel de tu mirar!

¡Nadie te salvará,

tal vez sólo Christine!

Raoul trata de acercarse a la chica pero el fantasma lo evita y lo atrapa con unas cuerdas dejándolo inmóvil y a su merced. El fantasma voltea a ver a Christine.

Nueva vida te doy,

Tu amor por su libertad.

¡Niégame y tu amante la muerte tendrá!

Es la elección...

¡Y este es el umbral final!

Las lágrimas que ayer lloré por ti,

Se enfrían y de odio las volví.

Christine, perdona

Te suplico...

Lo hice todo por ti y para nada...

Adiós ídolo falso,

Mal amigo,

Mi esperanza ahora yace muerta.

Muy lejos se llegó

Muy tarde sus plegarias llegaran.

Ya sus ruegos nadie oyó,

No habrá pelea.

Raoul se mantiene en la trampa del fantasma y desde habla con Christine.

Di que lo amas

Y mi vida acaba

Del modo que elijas ganará.

El fantasma ve a Raoul y luego a Christine en forma sarcástica sabiendo que tiene ganada la partida.

Del modo que lo veas perderás,

¿por siempre aquí te quedarás

o hasta su tumba lo enviarás?

Raoul trata de salir de la trampa.

No ha de mentirte por salvarme.

Christine mira al Fantasma y comienza la último ruego.

Angel de Música...

Ya pasó el umbral final.

¡Por Dios, piedad!

¡Christine, di no!

No es justo

Y no hay regreso...

Hazlo por mí,

No des tu vida.

¿Por qué jurar?

¡Piedad!

Su vida es el trofeo que has de ganar.

Luché por liberarte.

Angel de Música...

Pasaste ya el umbral final...

...qué engaño,

yo te creí a ciegas...

No más paciencia - ¡Haz tu elección!

El fantasma se impaciente y Christine se ve obligada ha hacer su elección, pero en lugar de eso la chica se lleva las manos al pecho en forma de oración y mira al fantasma con compasión.

Pobre criatura en tinieblas,

Nada la vida te dio,

Dios, dame fuerza al mostrarte

Que contigo estoy.

Se había acercado al fantasma y en ese último momento lo besa, rompiendo la guardia del fantasma.

¡Al asesino hay que encontrar!

¡Al animal que huyó hay que cazar!

¡Por mucho tiempo él

nos aterró!

¡Fantasma de la Opera

de aquí

al fondo huyó!

¿Quién es el monstruo?

¿La bestia cruel?

¡Venganza a Piangi!

¡Vengar a Bunquet!

Y preso por siempre estará...

La turba se dirige hacia las catacumbas y está cerca de llegar a la guarida, el fantasma se percata de ello y siente perdido todo en ese momento, Christine había logrado salvar a Raoul de la muerte y los miró a ambos desde donde se encontraba.

Tómala, vete – olviden aquí...

Déjenme aquí – aquí nada pasó...

Vayan - ¡Qué no los vean!

La pareja sube a la balsa y se alejan.

Zarpen ya,

Juren que nada dirán,

Secreto será

Este ángel cayó.

¡Váyanse! ¡Váyanse, déjenme solo!

Poco antes del final se escucha una pequeña caja de música tocando una melodía que ha resonado a lo largo de toda la obra, el fantasma en su soledad es lo último que escuchó y tomando la caja entre sus manos observa la observa con tristeza a través de su blanca máscara y comienza a cantar la melodía en voz baja y suave, con melancolía.

¡Festival!

Mascarada en carnaval...

¡Festival!

Y tu rostro del mundo has ocultado.

Christine, te amo...

El fantasma se apoya contra la piedra de blanco mármol que forma un asiento y comienza a llorar mientras a lo lejos haciendo eco y resonancia en el agua cristalina del lago se escucha la voz de los amantes.

Di que me darás tu amor, tu vida...

...sólo dilo y yo te seguiré.

Me darás tus noches y tus días.

El fantasma se levanta y su da su última canción en la opera.

 **¡Mi canción por ti se hizo verdad!**

 **¡Mi música acabó en la oscuridad!**

Todos quisimos detenerlo pero fue demasiado tarde el fantasma se dirigió hacia una de las esquinas donde había un trono y sentándose en el se cubrió con su capa y desapareció, uno de los perseguidores apareció en ese momento y descubriendo el trono sólo encontró la máscara blanca como la nieve en mitad del asiento, todos los reflectores se apagaron y sólo permaneció iluminado el que mostraba el último vestigio de "El Fantasma de la Opera"

Corrí hacia la parte trasera donde sabía que se encontraría Lucy; Anaís y los demás me pisaban los talones me pareció una eternidad la distancia que recorrí y justo cuando llegué vi a lo lejos como Lucy se desvanecía en los brazos de Latiz, el chico se arrodilló y terminé de acercarme.

La piel de Lucy parecía un poco pálida pero lentamente recobró el color rosado de siempre, Lucy reaccionó en los brazos de Latis y este le sonrió al igual que ella lo hizo.

\- Latiz - susurró la chica tocando el rostro del chico, mientras el muchacho tocaba el rostro de la chica con el dorso de la mano en una caricia.

Volteó a vernos y le sonreímos al verla sana y salva, Latiz la ayudó a levantarse.

\- Lucy, debes salir a recibir la ovación del público – dijo Aguila apartando un poco el telón y Lucy salió ante un auditorio repleto de aplausos, Latiz se encontraba a sus espaldas, los actores aparecieron a excepción del fantasma, una rosa cayó de lo alto del escenario y Lucy la atrapó con las manos, su color rojo se tornó blanco al contacto de sus manos.

\- "gracias" – escuchó en lo interior de su mente y sonrió volteando a ver a Latiz quien le correspondió la sonrisa.

Hikaru

2 de Junio del 2001


	9. Chapter 9

**El Fantasma de la Opera.**

 **Capítulo 9**

Me levanté en mi cómoda cama, era muy temprano, las 6 de la mañana según mi reloj esa noche partiríamos para dejar París, me bañé y me cambié, bajé al comedor y no encontré a nadie, desayuné y salí del hotel dejando un recado en la administración que iría a la Opera por última vez, al menos en esas vacaciones.

Caminé por las amplias calles de París admirando su belleza, el sol brillaba en lo alto y la gente caminaba rumbo a los centros comerciales y zonas turísticas, los autos transitaban sin mucha prisa esa mañana o al menos esa impresión me dio, llegué a la entrada de la Opera y la admiré, las musas, los dioses, los pilares dorados y la inmaculada blancura del lugar.

\- Marina! - Lucy llegó por mi espalda y me abrazó. - Cómo estas amiga? - dijo Lucy con su alegría habitual y una sonrisa en el rostro.

\- Muy bien, muchas gracias - sonreí y observé que Latiz se encontraba detrás de Lucy. El chico inclinó la cabeza muy respetuosamente y yo le sonreí en correspondencia.

\- Supuse que vendrías a la Opera Marina - dijo Lucy.

\- Lo supusiste?

\- Miles de reporteros me han acosado desde ayer, y quiero que tu me entrevistes también.

\- Yo?!

\- Por supuesto, o... acaso no quieres?

\- No, no es eso, es que no esperaba que yo pudiera...

\- Pero si eres una reportera - sonrió Lucy y me llevó hacia el interior de la opera, me llevó a un cuarto y comencé la entrevista.

Estuve cerca de media 10 minutos en la entrevista y al ver que no tenía las preguntas correctas o importantes, le supliqué que me dejara entrevistarla en la tarde antes de irme al aeropuerto.

\- No es necesario que me lo pidas Marina, estaré aquí - diciendo esto regresé al hotel.

Preparé una fugaz entrevista con ayuda de mis compañeros y regresé en la tarde a la Opera donde Anaís nos recibió.

\- Veo que ya llegaron chicos.

\- Señorita Anaís nos gustaría entrevistarla a usted y a los demás actores de la opera.

\- Será un placer - respondió Anaís a la petición de Clef.

\- Mientras tanto nuestra compañera Marina entrevistará a la señorita Shidou. - volteé a ver a los chicos y ambos asintieron.

Lucy apareció en ese momento y como se dispuso entré en un cuarto muy acogedor y entrevisté a la "suplente" de la _prima donna._

El tiempo pasó y yo continuaba con la entrevista.

\- ...Todos los periódicos de Paris hablan de ti, también elogian mucho a tu co-estelar Latiz y la persona que hizo el papel del Fantasma, los críticos dicen que simplemente no tiene comparación.

\- Jhm, jhm - Lucy comenzó a reír.

\- Tienes algún comentario acerca de eso?

\- Ninguno.

\- Qué sucedió poco antes de tu desaparición. - preparé esa pregunta más como una duda personal que como parte de la entrevista.

\- No estoy segura... - Lucy guardó silencio tratando de recordar lo ocurrido.

Flash Back.

Lucy comenzó a llorar tan pronto como Aguila salió del escenario, y quedó sola en el lugar.

\- "Angel de música... mi ángel de música." - un murmullo llegó de algún lugar en lo más profundo del teatro, Lucy levantó la vista dejando correr por su rostro las cálidas lágrimas mientras en lo más profundo de su mente una melodía comenzaba a tocar.

"¡Ángel! ¡Te oigo!

"Habla, escucho"

"¡Guíame a tu lado!"

Lucy comenzó a cantar movida por un extraño impulso al escuchar la canción, la voz que salía de sus labios no le parecía ser la suya.

"Niña perdida"

"y desvalida"

"anhela mi guía."

Otra voz le respondió resonando por todo el estrado.

"Angel, fantasma"

"padre o amigo"

"¿Quién está ahí viendo?"

Lucy volteó a ambos lados mientras continuaba con la melodía.

"¿Has olvidado a tu ángel?"

Respondió la voz cantando.

"Angel me hablaste y tu susurro"

"Eco es de mi espera."

Mientras más continuaba con la tonada la voz se hacía más viva.

"En un invierno lejano"

"sola vagaste una vez."

Ahora le parecía escucharla a escasos metros de ella.

"¡Ángel de Música!"

"¡Guía y guardia!"

"¡Llévame a tu gloria!"

"Niña tu habrás de encontrarme"

"porque de sombras yo soy,"

"mira tu rostro al espejo"

"ahí muy dentro estoy"

Todo el escenario se tornó en sombras y en el interior el brillo de un espejo se proyectó y los ojos de Lucy perdieron el brillo en un estado de sopor hipnótico.

"¡Ángel de Música!"

"¡Aparece!"

"Ven por mí, extraño ángel..."

Continuó cantando la chica.

"y aunque mi mente resiste..." "Ríndete"

"mi alma tuya es." "Tu alma mía es"

Las dos voces se unieron en esta ultima estrofa. Una mano salió del espejo y Lucy la tomó introduciéndose dentro del mundo de sombras que reinaba en el interior del lugar, la última escena es una figura negra con una máscara totalmente blanca abrazando el cuerpo de Lucy su largo cabello rojo se encontraba suelto y cubría su espalda donde el hombre sumergía su rostro, el espejo y las dos figuras desaparecieron.

Una carcajada se escuchó alrededor de todo el escenario pero nadie estaba presente para escucharla al tiempo que una carta quedaba tirada en el centro del suelo de madera pulida.

\- Lucy? Lucy!

\- Hm? - Lucy reaccionó y negó con la cabeza - lo siento pero no recuerdo lo que ocurrió en ese momento.

\- No te sientas nerviosa con las preguntas, si deseas guardar silencio o no continuar con la entrevista puedo parar aquí mismo después de todo ya casi termino.

\- Oh, no por favor, continua - sonrió Lucy.

\- De acuerdo, piensas continuar cantando? - pregunté por último para concluir la entrevista.

\- No, para nada, estoy apunto de graduarme de la carrera de veterinaria eso es lo que realmente quiero ser, no una cantante - respondió Lucy con una gran sonrisa en el rostro y con ello terminé con mi entrevista.

\- Muchas gracias por todo Lucy, realmente espero que tu y Latiz sean muy felices juntos.

\- Lo mismo espero - Lucy sonrió - ahora somos un amor legendario y no podremos separarnos nunca más.

\- Esta pregunta no la incluiré en la entrevista pero respóndemela por favor.

\- De acuerdo.

\- Lo que ocurrió en el escenario...

\- Todo fue verdad, el fantasma me mantuvo a su lado mucho tiempo, recuerdo su rostro perfectamente - Lucy desvió un poco la mirada - pero ahora estoy segura que amo a mi novio y no lo dejaré como él no me dejó en manos del fantasma, si no hubiera actuado, yo seguiría en posesión de esa alma errante, aunque creo que ahora está tranquila y puede descansar sabiendo que "Christine" - Lucy dijo este nombre con una sonrisa y una breve risa - el sabe que Christine está en buenas manos, eso era todo lo que necesitaba para descansar en paz, el sabía que Raoul la amaba pero no estaba seguro de lo que ella sentía por él, ahora que lo sabe, no molestará más. - Lucy sonrió.

\- Pues, que descanse en paz.

\- Eso es lo que deseo con todo mi corazón.

\- Muchas gracias por todo amiga. - Me levanté y abracé a Lucy, después de la entrevista me dirigí a la entrada con intenciones de ir al aeropuerto, Ascot y Clef me esperaban junto con mis padres, no volví a saber de Lucy por mucho tiempo, hace un año recibí la invitación a su boda pero después de eso se esfumó como aire, al igual que Anaís, no sé que fue de ellas.

"Pero..."

"Nunca las olvidaré."

La chica suspira mirando el álbum de sus primeros reportajes, el encabezado de ocho columnas en la sección de arte.

"El fantasmagórico final de una tragedia" por Marina Ryusaky.

La chica sonríe y mira el siguiente encabezado.

"Experimento artístico concluye con un rotundo éxito" por Marina Ryusaky.

\- Aguila ganó un premio después de eso recuerdas - Escuché una voz sobre mi hombro y volteé la vista.

\- Ascot, qué haces aquí?

\- Vine a visitarte, cómo está Clef?

\- Su oficina está enfrente por que no lo averiguas tu mismo. - sonreí al ver a mi antiguo amigo.

\- Cuando te decidirás por alguno de los dos.

\- A qué te refieres? - dije levantándome y saliendo de mi oficina de reportera.

\- Sabes a qué me refiero. - me volteé y le di un beso a Ascot en la mejilla.

\- Quieres hacerme un favor, dile a Clef que cenaré con ustedes esta noche, si quieres saber mi decisión tendrás que esperar hasta la noche. - le guiñé un ojo al chico y me alejé tomando mi bolso y saliendo por la puerta principal.

\- Creo saber cual es - dijo Ascot en un susurro y bajó la vista.

"Bueno esa es mi historia, es todo lo que puedo decir, todas las cosas ocurren por una razón y esa no fue la excepción conocí a dos chicas maravillosas y me gané mi lugar como reportera especial de un periódico prestigioso, así que no me queda más que... desearles felicidad a mis amigas y..."

Marina cerró los ojos un segundo y al abrirlos admiró el maravilloso paisaje que le brindaba el parque por el que caminaba.

"...esperar que todo salga bien esta noche"

Marina sonríe y continúa su camino.

 _ **Fin.**_

 **Notas de Autora:**

Los derechos de la obra londinense de "El fantasma de la Opera" le pertenecen a Cameron Mackintosh y The Really Useful Theatre Company Ltd.

Todas las canciones que aparecen en esta historia son de la versión mexicana de la obra de "El fantasma de la Opera" una muy recomendable producción por si alguien tiene Oportunidad de verla, es muy recomendable ^^

Bueno creo que no me queda nada más que decir, comentarios, críticas, opiniones y demás favor de enviarlas a Marinali40  o a Novahikaru 

**Hikaru Shidou.**

2 de Junio del 2001


End file.
